Love in Disguise Redux
by myzee
Summary: AU of HYD. Tsukushi is the heiress of the Makino family, but nobody in the corporate world has ever met her. She has never crossed paths with the F4. Will be a bit different from the original Love in Disguise.
1. Prologue

Love in Disguise - Redux

Disclaimer: HYD and its characters belong to Kamio Yoko.

A/N: After a prolonged hiatus of writing fanfics, I've decided to come back and do a rewrite of 'Love in Disguise'. I haven't really left the world of fanfics, I just prefer to read them now, rather than write them. As for my other stories, I don't know when I can continue them, writing fanfics is similar to working out, once you stop, it's very hard to start over.

I know that Tsukushi is only a year younger than the F4, but for this story, the F4 are at least three to four years older than Tsukushi, so Tsukushi is 21, while the rest of them are about 24 - 25. Do expect OOC in all the F4 and Tsukushi's character, as the F4 now works for their family, while Tsukushi is full time actress, though she works for her family part time, whereby nobody knows she's the heiress.

Prologue

Tokyo, Japan

It was at the annual grand meeting of industrialists' wives association in Japan that Makino Akiko decided that her daughter should start showing her face to society.

"We've never seen your daughter, ne, Makino Akiko-san," pondered Mrs. Asai.

"Tsukushi is very busy with her studies," replied Mrs. Makino. "She's 21, and yet already on her way to postgraduate studies."

Such remark obviously stung most of the people in the room, as almost all the daughters of the mothers in the room are airheaded bimbos.

Stung by the innocent remark of Mrs. Makino, Mrs. Okawahara said, "It is rather unfortunate of you, though, Makino-san, that she's not that beautiful,"

"Whoever said my Tsukushi is not beautiful?" asked Mrs. Makino, who is vainly trying to control her temper.

"Then why do you hide her from the world?" cooed Mrs. Okawahara. "After all, we all know that Todou Shizuka is pretty, and brainy, and yet, she's not hiding from the world."

"Tsukushi prefer books over limelight, she said, the more people ponder about how she looks like, the better the prospects, ne?" said Mrs. Makino sweetly.

In reality, Makino Tsukushi basked in the limelight, but not as Makino Tsukushi, but rather, a small screen actress based in London, Aikawa Anna.

With that stinging remark from Mrs. Okawahara, Mrs. Makino decided that Tsukushi must return home, not as Aikawa Anna but rather Makino Tsukushi, and show the world that Makino Tsukushi is not an ugly brainy girl, but a beautiful, brainy girl.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm chuffed at the number of alerts that was placed on this story already, and the first chapter is not even out yet. :D. Thank you to all those who have placed this story (and myself) on alert, .

This story has yet to have a beta reader, so I would love it so much if there's someone who would love to volunteer to be a beta reader for this story. It would be a long time until the next update, as I don't have internet access 24/7.

Chapter 1

London, England

"Kushi! You must come home to Japan as Makino Tsukushi. Stop this Aikawa Anna nonsense," fumed Mrs. Makino. "Imagine how I feel when those women had the audacity to say that you are ugly!"

"Mom! I love being Anna, please, let me be Anna still!" protested Tsukushi.

"Papa! How are we supposed to marry her off to one of the F4 if she insists on continuing this charade of hers?" wailed Mrs. Makino.

"Well, Kushi, I'm not getting any younger, I too, would like it if you put Aikawa Anna to retirement," said Mr. Makino weakly. "It is time for Aikawa Anna to resign from her part time job at the company too, methinks."

"Dad!" protested Tsukushi. "Please let me be Anna, I haven't even tried my hand acting in Japan yet!"

"Well, if you can break into the Japanese market as Aikawa Anna without getting caught, then, you can continue acting as Anna all you want," said Mr. Makino.

"Papa!" protested Mrs. Makino.

"Yay! Wait, what?" asked Tsukushi. "What do you mean, without getting caught?"

"I haven't finished, if you can break into the Japanese market as Aikawa Anna without getting caught, then you can continue to act all you want, on two conditions, first, attend social gatherings with your mother as Makino Tsukushi, and second, continue working part time at the company while sorting out your MBA application," said Mr. Makino.

Mrs. Makino's heart soared, while Tsukushi's sank. There's no way she can't get caught!

* * *

Later that day, Tsukushi went to discuss with her agent, Katie McDermott on the move to Japan.

"Well, what can you do?" asked Katie McDermott.

"But Katie! I need to be Makino Tsukushi too, for the first time in her 21 years, Makino Tsukushi is finally going to show her face to the vultures that made up the socialites in Japan," protested Tsukushi.

"Pull a Hannah Montana?" asked Katie.

"Katie, may I remind you that Hannah Montana is fictional?" asked Tsukushi.

* * *

Ishikawa Ken, one of the well known directors slash producers in Tokyo, was having a vacation with his daughter in London. Despite being on vacation, the director was also browsing through the list of J-Pop actress that he brought along with him for his upcoming live action drama.

"Hmm... too girlish," he commented on one, while on another, "Too young, too old, too dumb looking,"

"Otoosan, what about this one?" asked his daughter, Ishikawa Miyako, who is currently watching the local TV channel. "Despite that pronounced English accent, she's very Japanese,"

Ishikawa Ken glanced towards the tv. The Asian actress is acting as a Chinese girl in the drama, "She does seem perfect for the role, but are you sure she's Japanese? Let's wait till the credits roll."

"Dad, this is a tv series, there's no credits rolling after the end of the show," pointed out Miyako. "I think this series run daily, let's wait till tomorrow at around this time."

"Can't you just look at the TV guide that the hotel provide?" asked Mr. Ishikawa. "There should be a list of actors starring in it."

Miyako searched around the room for a TV guide, found one, and promptly scanned through it. "Yes dad, it's at the same time tomorrow, and there's no list of actors."

Mr. Ishikawa grumbled, and promptly went back to shifting through the pile in front of him.

The next day, Mr. Ishikawa was surprised to see that the girl acting as a Chinese was in fact, very Japanese, with an English name, though. Miyako, meanwhile, gave her father the 'I told you so' look.

"Anna Aikawa," murmured Mr. Ishikawa. "Nice name, and now to find out about her,"

Mr. Ishikawa promptly called a very good friend of his, who managed to secure him a time with the producer of the drama, who, after meeting up with , went ahead to make arrangements for Mr. Ishikawa to meet with Katie McDermott, Anna Aikawa's manager.

* * *

Tsukushi was ecstatic, Ken Ishikawa, a Japanese director slash producer, wanted audition her for a role in one of his live action drama. This is the chance that she's waiting for, after all, if she could break in the Japanese market, her dad would allow her to continue acting for as long as she likes. Though, she needs to reveal to Ken Ishikawa her real name, so that there will be no complications in the future.

Katie had already met with Mr. Ishikawa, and handed the script over to Tsukushi for her to look, decide and practice for the audition. The live action drama's plot was adapted from a manga, Kare Kano, and being ambitious, Tsukushi is getting ready for the lead role.

* * *

The day of the meeting finally came, and Tsukushi, now Anna, was ready for her meeting, and in fact, arrived earlier than Mr. Ishikawa.

"Mr. Aikawa, you are early," noted Mr. Ishikawa.

"It's all right, Ishikawa-san," replied Anna in Japanese.

"Wow, despite being raised in London, you speak very fluent Japanese," noted Mr. Ishikawa and promptly spoke to Anna in Japanese.

"My parents are pure Japanese, and they make it a point that I should speak Japanese at home," Anna explained. "Though, despite being raised in London, I'm still a Japanese citizen, I'm a UK PR though,"

Mr. Ishikawa nodded in understanding.

"Usually, the casting directors are involved in this, but since I am here, and they are in Japan, I guess it is my job to watch your audition, so, are you ready?"

"Oh yes,"

The audition went smoothly, and Mr. Ishikawa nodded.

"Well, though I need to discuss this with the casting directors, there is a very big possibility that you will get the part, Aikawa-san. After the confirmation, I can't wait to meet you in Japan for us to start working together," said Mr. Ishikawa.

"Before I forget, Ishikawa-san, there is something that I have to explain to you," replied Anna. "You see, Anna Aikawa is a stage name. I don't use that name in personal life, which I keep as private as possible."

"Interesting, so what is your real name?" asked Mr. Ishikawa.

"Tsukushi Makino," answered Anna. "And this is an agreement for you to sign, this document states that you agree not to release my name as Tsukushi Makino."

"Makino, where have I heard that name?" pondered Mr. Ishikawa. "Wait, Makino Atsuya, the CEO of Makino Corporation! This is fantastic, why don't you want to use the Makino name?"

"I want to experience working from the bottom," answered Anna. "Not relying on my father's name. I'm also working from the bottom at the Makino Corporation, so I need to keep the identity of Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna separate. If I get caught, my father will make me stop acting and continue working to become the next CEO of Makino Corporation."

"I'm starting to like you, AnnaKushi," smiled Mr. Ishikawa. "All right, I will sign the form and agree to keep your two identities separate. Though, you do realise that one day, you've to tell everyone that you are Makino Tsukushi,"

"I know that. Especially now that my mother wants, no, demands that Makino Tsukushi makes public appearances," answered Anna.

* * *

A few weeks later, Katie called Anna/Tsukushi that she got the part, and was asked to fly to Japan as soon as possible.

"So, did you get the part?" asked Mr. Makino, who knows about Tsukushi's audition. After all, he did hold some shares in Tsukushi's agency.

"Yes, Mr. Ishikawa asked me to fly to Japan as soon as possible," answered Tsukushi. "Katie can go with me, but the rest of the agency can't go."

"It doesn't matter, I got some shares in another talent agency in Japan," replied Mr. Makino. "You can be part of that agent."

"Ok," Tsukushi beamed. "Thank you for the support, daddy."

"You are welcome. I know you need to do this before you take over my job," replied Mr. Makino.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to the 5 reviewers, and the number of alerts have been increasing, thank you, :D, if you've got some constructive criticism on the chapters, please do write a review. And, by the way, I don't like TsukasaXTsukushi pairing, so this one won't be Tsukasa X Tsukushi but more likely Rui X Tsukushi or Soujiro X Tsukushi or Rui X Tsukushi X Soujiro. I wouldn't be writing Tsukasa/Tsukushi any time soon, considering that I don't like the pairing, and I get that in canon already.

Chapter 2

Tokyo, Japan

Hanazawa mansion

"Anata, we should do something about Rui," said Mrs. Hanazawa to her husband. "After Shizuka left and broke off their engagement, he seems to be very temperamental."

"What can we do, koi?" asked Mr. Hanazawa, weary from the day's work.

"He fired his female secretary and hired a guy," answered Mr. Hanazawa. "His secretary did mention that his boss was becoming more troublesome as his work progresses, but then, koi, that's understandable."

"He won't join me for any Society gathering, not even when he is supposed to be my escort," grumbled Mrs. Hanazawa.

"Atsuya is dragging his daughter home to Japan," said Mr. Hanazawa suddenly, changing the subject.

"Atsuya as in Makino Atsuya?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa. "Ah yes, Makino Akiko did say that her Tsukushi will be back soon, wonder really, how she looks like, they never brought her home."

"Why are we talking about her?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa, now realizing that they are no longer talking about their son.

"Well, koi, Atsuya's daughter will probably be continuing her MBA in Eitoku, Rui did his MBA in Eitoku. We could ask Rui to 'take care' of her, as she's new to Japan and all," answered Mr. Hanazawa.

"I doubt that would make Rui's mood better, anata," scoffed Mrs. Hanazawa. "I don't think this Makino Tsukushi is a looker anyway, considering that the Makinos never hold a coming out ball for her."

"She is a looker, koi, I met her in London a few years ago, accidentally, though, didn't even know that she is Atsuya's daughter until I walked in on her calling Atsuya 'father'," answered Mr. Hanazawa. "Apparently, she's working part time up the ladder, and nobody knew she's the CEO's daughter."

"Well, you could word it out to Rui, but I doubt he will agree," replied Mrs. Hanazawa. "Most likely, it would worsen his mood."

"Speaking of Rui, he's supposed to return to Japan any hour from now," said Mr. Hanazawa.

* * *

At the very same moment when his parents were talking on matchmaking him with the Makino heiress, Rui was heading to the airport for his flight back to Japan from London.

"What do you mean, the jet was not working?" asked Rui, talking on the mobile phone, or rather barking orders to his secretary through his phone.

"Yes, Hanazawa-bocchama, the pilot told me that the jet need immediate repairs, and even if the jet is in perfect order, he can't fly you to Japan at this hour, as Hanazawa-sama has already approved for his two-month paternity leave which starts today." answered his secretary, his trembling voice can be heard through the phone.

"Right, then, get me a first class ticket or at least a business class ticket heading to Japan," barked Rui. "I don't care what airline you got me, as long as its a non-stop flight to Japan, oh, and please request a non-smoking area."

* * *

"Right, Katie, I'm on my way to Japan," said Tsukushi, who was on the phone with Katie McDermott, her manager. "Yeah, I will see you in Japan in a few hours, bye,"

"Ok, now to buy myself a first class seat or business class seat to Japan," said Tsukushi to herself. Her family, along with Katie, have already flown to Japan using the family jet that morning. Since Aikawa Anna got a role in a Japanese drama in Japan, she had to leave the English tv drama, thus the writers of the drama had to make her character in the tv drama relocate to Hong Kong, the rest of the cast and crew decided to throw a going away party for her, making her miss her flight with her parents.

Tsukushi booked herself a one-way first class ticket to Japan through the internet, and only then, went off to the airport.

* * *

In the plane...

Tsukushi was just going to go through her 'Anna' stuff when she remembered that she's in a public plane. Nevertheless, she took out her entrance form to Eitoku University instead. She was glad that the seat next to her was empty, though.

Her happiness on the empty seat was short-lived, as not long after that, a guy in a business suit sat next to her. Tsukushi glanced at the guy, and she can't help but whisper to herself in Japanese, 'Wow, what yummy-looking,'

The guy turned to Tsukushi, chuckled, and said in English, "That's the first time I heard myself being described as yummy-looking,"

"You speak Japanese?" asked Tsukushi in English. "You don't look like one!"

"I know, I get that all the time," answered Rui. "So, what brings you to Japan? Going home after years abroad?"

"Well, my mother wants me to come home," replied Tsukushi. "She said I should continue my MBA in Japan, geh."

"I can see that," answered Rui, looking at the application forms of universities on the tray table in front of Tsukushi. The plane had yet to move because other passengers were still entering the plane. "Where do you plan to continue your MBA?"

"I'm applying to Toudai, Kyoudai, and Osaka University, but my mother told me to continue at Eitoku University, this snobby private university for rich kids," answered Tsukushi, clearly hating the fact that her mother was forcing her to enter Eitoku.

"Well, Eitoku is not that bad, actually, that's my alumni," replied Rui.

"I hope you are not offended just now," said Tsukushi. "Sorry."

"It's fine, what you said is partly right, Eitoku is a snobby private university for rich kids," replied Rui. "But most of the professors are world class professors, and since you are going into postgraduate level, you can meet a lot of future heads of corporation, do a little bit of networking."

"Right, my job prospects is determined whether I befriend people, so, should I also list down the companies whose sons and daughters are in Eitoku?" asked Tsukushi sarcastically.

"You'll find mostly sons, most daughters tend to stop after undergraduate level or in some, after high school level, even," answered Rui with a straight face.

"If I befriend a guy, I'd be judged as a gold digger," answered Tsukushi, not realizing that by saying that, she was making herself sound like a commoner. "If I befriend a girl, something like that will not happen."

"Ah, I see, you are a commoner," thought Rui, and assumed that she got a seat upgrade from coach class, not noticing the designer wear that Tsukushi was wearing.

After they safely landed at Narita Airport, near the baggage claim...

"Well, I really like your enthusiasm, and I can see that you are a potential employee, here's my card if you ever need a job," said Rui.

"Rui Hanazawa, Interim CEO, Hanazawa Enterprises," read Tsukushi. "Thanks. By the way, my name is Tsukushi M-,"

Tsukushi was cut off, when her cellphone rang.

"Yes, Okaasan, I've safely arrived. All right, I'll be waiting for you to pick me up then," said Tsukushi on the phone.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Tsukushi," said Rui. "I'm sorry I've to rush, there's an appointment that I need to be at, and I've yet to get my baggage."

"It's ok. Well, I will contact you if I ever need work, Hanazawa-san," replied Tsukushi.

"Please, call me Rui," replied Rui. "Well, goodbye."

Tsukushi watched as Rui retrieved his bag from the conveyor belt and then walked away briskly. She smiled to herself, and pocketed the card into one of her cardholders. She didn't need to work at the Hanazawa Enterprises, but it was nice to have someone compliment that she's a potential employee.

It didn't help that Hanazawa Rui is good-looking, though. Tsukushi did a simple jig, retrieved her bags from the conveyor belt and proceeded to meet her mother.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers who gave their say for this story. I apologize for the slow update, I am focusing more on processing my applications to various numbers of graduate schools now, and after this chapter, I've yet to write anything for this story yet, so expect slower updates from now.

Chapter 3

In the car on the way home, Tsukushi had a smiley look on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother and Katie.

"You seem extra smiley, what happened?" asked her mother.

"After a flight, you are usually tired," noted Katie. "Did something interesting happen?"

"Not really, just that the guy who sat next to me on the plane was an interim CEO and he can see that I am a pontential employee," answered Tsukushi. "I guess he thought that I'm a commoner."

"Interesting, who is it?" asked her mother. "You know, I'm going to throw a party for you soon, and you will perhaps meet him again soon,"

"Can we have that party after I finish acting for the live action drama?" asked Tsukushi. "Please... Okaasan,"

"All right," grumbled Mrs. Makino. "It's a good thing that although I did tell them that you are coming home, I didn't tell them the exact date."

"How long does filming take?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"12 weeks," answered Tsukushi. "So, approximately three months."

"What about your school?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"Semester at Eitoku has yet to start, so I have all the time that I need," answered Tsukushi.

* * *

The next day, Aikawa Anna met up with Ishikawa-san, the financial backers and advertisers, and her costars in a restaurant in Tokyo.

The members of cast include Mukai Osamu, who will be playing her love interest Arima Soichiro, and Ikuta Toma, who will be playing the role of Asaba Hideaki, along with newcomers like identical twins, Ashiya Kaze and Ashiya Kaito, who will be playing her younger twin brothers, a difference from the manga where Yukino's siblings were girls. She was surprised to see that both Kashiwabara Takashi and Seto Asaka, two actors that she knew from Honey and Clover, will be playing her parents.

"Pardon me for saying this, but aren't both of you too young to play the part of Yukino's parents?" asked Anna.

"Well, if you have read the manga, Aikawa-san, Yukino's parents married each other at 18, thus, with me being 37 and Kashiwabara-san being 36, it is possible for us to play your parents," answered Seto Asaka.

"Ah, okay," answered Anna.

"Aikawa-san, where are you studying right now?" asked Mukai Osamu, a guy that Anna remembered also acted in Honey and Clover, and acted as Kikuchi in Nodame Cantabile.

"I'm still in the process of choosing a graduate school," answered Anna. "I graduated from University of Kent in Canterbury in Business Management, though."

"Despite staying in London all your life, you don't speak Japanese with an accent, and I was surpised to see you fluent in it," noted Kashiwabara Takashi.

"Unlike most Japanese British families, Mom and dad insist that my brother and I speak Japanese at home," explained Anna. "Besides, I have a Japanese citizenship, so I couldn't qualify as a Japanese-British actually."

Later that night, Aikawa Anna, along with Musai Okamu and Ikuto Toma, are invited to the Rio and Minami Show, a talk show where the hosts, Rio and Minami, interviews their celebrity guests.

* * *

While things are running along smoothly for Tsukushi, the same cannot be said for Rui. As he did not return to the mansion immediately after coming home to Japan, he met up with his father for their 'father-son' lunch, which has started to become lesser and lesser as Rui's workload increases.

"How was London?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"Typical," answered Rui.

"Have you met up with the rest of the F3?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"Tsukasa is in New York, Akira is in Milan, but I should be meeting up with Soujiro tonight after one of his tea ceremonies," answered Rui.

"At least you are socializing with the F3, your mother has started to worry after you refuse to escort her to any of the Society gatherings," noted Mr. Hanazawa. "Is this because of what happened with Shizuka?"

Rui tensed when his father mentioned Shizuka's name, but nonetheless replied, "No, I just do not wish to survey the marriage market just yet,"

"The daughter of one of my business partners has just returned from London herself, would you like to meet her?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"As I mentioned Otoosan, I do not wish to survey the marriage market," repeated Rui.

"Meeting up with Atsuya's daughter would not be considered as surveying the marriage market," explained Mr. Hanazawa. "Atsuya's daughter has never been in Japan before, having lived in London all her life. All you have to do is be her friend."

"I don't need a female friend, the F3 is enough," said Rui.

"So now, I assume you do not want to meet Makino Atsuya's daughter?" asked Mr. Hanazawa. Seeing Rui's silence, Mr. Hanazawa answered his own question, "All right. I won't force you to meet her."

* * *

Later that night, Hanazawa Rui and Nishikado Soujiro met up at one of the bars that they usually frequented during their teenage year.

"This place hasn't changed much," noted Soujiro. Rui nodded in agreement.

"So, how are you, Mr. Interim CEO?" asked Soujiro. "I haven't seen you in six months."

"Aside from Shizuka calling off the engagement, I'm fine," answered Rui. "It's rather tiring to jet off from London to Tokyo constantly though, how about you, Mr. CEO?"

Soujiro's father has retired a few years ago, and now lived quietly in Kyoto.

"Aside from not having enough time to spend with women due to heavy workload, I'm fine," said Soujiro and let out a small chuckle. "If someone tells me four years ago that the F4 would break apart due to distance, I would ask Tsukasa to give that person a red tag,"

Rui smiled at that memory. He didn't really participate all that much in Tsukasa's red tag games, but he would give an arm and a leg to get back to those times, the times when he was not the interim CEO and Shizuka was still his fiancee.

"Have you gone to any of the blind dates your mother is pushing you too?" asked Rui.

Soujiro shook his head, and answered, "No, it annoyed her to no end, what about you?"

"My father asked me to befriend a girl," answered Rui.

" A girl, as a friend, interesting," replied Soujiro. "Who is it?"

"The daughter of Makino Atsuya," answered Rui. "Not an airhead though, she's an alumni of University of Kent, did a degree in business management, and now choosing a graduate school."

"I bet she's not pretty," laughed Soujiro. "Most of those choosing to enter graduate school aren't usually good looking."

"Doesn't matter actually, I don't care, I'm just not interested in the opposite sex for now," noted Rui.

"You are still hung up on Shizuka, are you?"

The question went unanswered. Despite the fact that Shizuka called off the engagement six months ago, it had felt like he only heard the news yesterday.

"Looks like you still do," said Soujiro. "I hope you don't decide to bat the other team, Rui, I'd support you, but think what would your father feels."

"I'm not going to swing the other way," Rui snapped. "Though I'm not interested, doesn't mean I don't appreciate their beauty."

"The girl who sat next to me at the plane the other day was beautiful, too bad she's a commoner," continued Rui. "Not only is she beautiful, she has brains too, she's applying to enter Eitoku University."

"She must be wealthy enough to enter Eitoku University," pointed out Soujiro. "The university does not offer scholarships to students, what is her name?"

"She only gave her first name, Tsukushi, her English is very good though, a Japanese-British," said Rui. "I think she's a commoner, she said something like, and befriending a rich guy would make her look like a gold digger."

"I still do not think she's a commoner," said Soujiro. "Okay, since I'm bored, and both Akira and Tsukasa are not here, let's make a bet."

"What is it?" asked Rui.

"If you meet this Tsukushi of yours, and she turned out to be a commoner, as you said she is, then, I will give you ten sessions of the tea ceremony, conducted by me for your guests, for free." answered Soujiro.

"If she's not a commoner?" asked Rui.

"Then you give me your private plane," answered Soujiro. "Plus ten of your best wines from your vineyards in France,"

"Well, since you want my plane, if I win, I want ten free sessions of tea ceremony, and your private ship, if you win, you get ten of my best wines and my plane," replied Rui.

"Yeah, so deal?" asked Soujiro.

"Deal," answered Rui.

End of Chapter 3 - please read and review


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize here.

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, a happy news: I got three places for postgraduate studies, and am now waiting for the scholarship results and the class of my degree, a rather sad news: my grandfather passed away at the age of 113 a week ago, I am sad that he did not get a chance to watch my convocation, but it was his time already, so :).

Chapter 4

Filming of Kare Kano mostly would take place in Osaka, which is why Tsukushi has decided to make Osaka her home for now, err, Anna, that is. Instead of opening the Makino mansion, Tsukushi asked Katie to get her a fully furbished penthouse apartment in the city of Osaka.

For now, though, Tsukushi has to make do with Tokyo, reading up her lines before venturing off to Osaka for filming, which would start two weeks later.

"It's nice to see you again, onee-san," said a kid's voice.

"Susumu, how are you?" asked Tsukushi and hugged her little brother. "How was school?"

"I'm getting used to Tokyo, though I prefer London anytime," answered Susumu, who transferred from International Community School London to Eitoku Primary School. "I hate the school here."

"Then, why not ask Otoosan and Okaasan to move you to one of the international schools over here?" asked Tsukushi, knowing the main reason why Susumu couldn't fit in with Eitoku is language. Despite speaking Japanese at home, Susumu was used to speaking mostly in English.

"I've asked okaasan, and she said all the top families must study in Eitoku," grumbled Susumu.

"Then talk to otoosan, he will move you to one of the international schools in Tokyo," replied Tsukushi. "Or let your grades drop till they move you."

"That wouldn't happen, nee-san, the teachers are bum-lickers," scoffed Susumu. "They will turn a blind eye to my grades and not report to the parents."

"By the way, nee-san, when are you leaving for Osaka?" asked Susumu, who knew about his sister's job.

"The filming will start two weeks later, but I'll be leaving for Osaka as soon as Katie found me an apartment," answered Tsukushi.

"Why not open up the Makino house while waiting for the apartment?" asked Susumu. "You've neglected your cars there long enough."

"If I want to drive, squirt, it would be dad's 1993 Toyota Supra," answered Tsukushi. "Is it in Osaka?"

"Why would you want that old car?" asked Susumu. "Dad hasn't had the time to modify the interior, it has no GPS, and still has a cassette changer instead of a modulator to plug up the Ipod, and no, the car is not in Osaka but at the garage here."

"Well, what are you waiting for, show me where it is, and yes, though the car is old, I like the design." replied Tsukushi. "It would make sense for Aikawa Anna to drive it instead of a Ferrari or Porsche."

"Make it look like a second hand car, nee-chan?" asked Susumu, and Tsukushi nodded. "But why, after all, Aikawa Anna earned a lot from that TV series in UK."

"It doesn't matter," answered Tsukushi. "The fact that Toyota does not manufacture Supra anymore makes it worth more."

Tsukushi and Susumu walked out to her dad's massive underground garage, and saw the Supra being relegated to one of the corners of the garage.

"Susumu-bocchama, Tsukushi-sama, what are you doing here?" asked Toro, the mechanic who is currently doing maintenance for one of Mr. Makino's other cars.

"I'd like to take this car out for a ride, Toro," answered Tsukushi, pointing at the classic 1993 Toyota Supra.

"The 1993 Toyota Supra?" asked Toro. "Wow, it hasn't been out from this garage for a year, when I had to bring it to renew its insurance and road tax."

"Have you done any modification to it?" asked Tsukushi, and peered inside the car's interior.

"I have changed the cassette changer to a CD changer, and installed the GPS navigator." answered Toro. "Aside from those, I did not change a thing."

"The black paint is still good, though, can you change the leather colour to beige, Toro?" asked Tsukushi. "The black leather seats would be so hot during summer."

"Will do that, Tsukushi-sama, when do you need this car?" asked Toro.

"Before I go to Osaka," answered Tsukushi. "Maybe in about a week,"

"That can be arranged, Tsukushi-sama, I could call my men to work on this car at the workshop and get it done before one week."

It was at that point when Tsukushi received a phonecall from Katie McDermott.

"Oh my goodness, yes, I remember now!" said Tsukushi. "Thanks for reminding me, Katie."

"Okay Toro, which of these cars that I can use now?" asked Tsukushi.

"All of those cars are at the main garage, Tsukushi-sama, Takeru will be there to give you your keys," answered Toro.

"Thanks, Toro, c'mon squirt, let's go and have a ride," said Tsukushi, and ran towards the main garage to get a car.

"Wait up, nee-chan, can't join you, I need to do my homework," replied Susumu, who joined his sister in running towards the main garage.

"It would be great to have my little brother at the set," said Tsukushi. "But at the same time, it would expose you as Aikawa Anna's brother and one of the members of the Makino family."

"Exactly, Aikawa-nee-san," mocked Susumu, calling Tsukushi by her stage name.

By that time, they have reached the main garage where Takeru gave Tsukushi the keys to her car, a Mazda MX-5 which do not have the Makino licence plate.

"Tsukushi-sama, here's your bag," called out her maid, Tsubame, who came running from the house, bringing Tsukushi's bag which contains her daily necessities which include her driving licence.

"Thanks, Tsubame," replied Tsukushi. "Okay, I'll see you later, squirt."

* * *

Katie's office - Redd Management Japan, a subsidiary of the Makino Corporation

"There you are, you are supposed to be ready for the 'Tea with Tooru' talk show tonight," said Katie when Tsukushi showed up at the door.

"By the way, have you found an apartment in Osaka yet?" asked Tsukushi, who now had changed to 'Anna' with the change in clothes.

"Yes, but the location is at Makino Towers, do you want to stay at the Makino Towers?" asked Katie.

Anna gave a weird face, and answered, "If I want to stay at the Makino Towers, I wouldn't ask you to find me a penthouse apartment then,"

"Though there is a three-bedroom apartment complete with a kitchenette and bathroom at one of the Maple Apartment Services, the rent is crazy though," replied Katie.

"Ah well, just take the one at Makino Towers, I'll ask dad to get it for me," said Anna, and promptly called her father.

"Hello, daddy, yes, Katie found me an apartment in the Makino Towers, can you get it for me?" asked Anna. "Okay, thanks."

"So?" asked Katie.

"As usual, the father knows everything, and he has arranged me to stay at one of the apartments of Makino Towers, the apartment belongs to Makino Susumu, who rents it to Aikawa Anna through his representatives," answered Anna.

"Why through Makino Susumu?" asked Katie. Anna just gave her a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, we should be heading to the TV station now," said Katie. "By the way, did you drive?"

Anna nodded, and promptly directed Katie to the car.

* * *

'Tea with Tooru' set at one of Tokyo's prominent TV station

"Good evening, and welcome to the 'Tea with Tooru' talk show," started the host. "I'm Asaba Tooru and will be your host for the evening."

"Tonight, we have a special guest, she's newbie to the Japanese drama scene, but used to be a regular in one of the TV dramas that is airing on BBC One," said Tooru. "Let's welcome, Aikawa Anna."

"Thank you, Asaba-san," replied Anna, who took a seat across the host.

"You may call me Tooru, Aikawa-san," started Horikita Tooru. "So, tell me about yourself,"

"If you insist, but please call me Anna," said Anna. "I'm Aikawa Anna, pure Japanese born and raised in London, a former Kent University student and before this, I did some small screen work on BBC One, as you have already mentioned."

"How about any love life?" hinted Tooru.

"In Britain, I make a point to never date my co-stars, and I will do the same thing here," answered Anna. "Besides, I really do not have time to have a relationship with my full time job as an actress and a university student."

"Surely you have gone out on a date or two," prodded Tooru.

"Not really a date, more like hanging out," replied Anna. "As I really do not believe in love before marriage,"

"Eh?" asked Tooru.

"Yeah, I believe more in the omiai system, though, my parents think that I should finish my masters first before they contact an omiai," answered Anna.

"So, no gokon invite for you?" asked Tooru.

"Hmm, it would be interesting to know how a gokon works, after all," replied Anna. "But I really think an omiai is more suitable for me since I do prefer older guys."

"Really?" asked Tooru, who himself, is only about 23 years old.

"Yeah, as I am 21, I would like my future husband to be between 25 to 27 years old, at least a four to six year gap," answered Anna.

"Do you have anything against younger guys?" asked Tooru. "Or guys who are at the same age group as yours?"

"Not really, its just that I feel older guys are more stable, after all, by that age, most of them have already gotten a bachelor's or a master's degree and a job to provide for the family," answered Anna.

"While younger guys or even the ones in the same age group as me, sometimes may not have gotten their bachelor's degree yet, much less enter the workforce," continued Anna. "Besides, older guys who are devoted to their jobs will understand my hectic working lifestyle,"

"Speaking of your hectic lifestyle, are you still going to pursue your master's degree?" asked Tooru. "Most stars stop at their bachelor's degree."

"Yes, I will, as soon as I can squeeze in the time to go to classes and at the same time, do my job as an actress," answered Anna.

"It is common for most Asian stars based in Asia to sing, act and dance, will you venture into the singing and dancing act soon?" asked Tooru.

"Do you want me to die?" asked Anna and laughed wholeheartedly. "I noticed that trend over here when I got the role for the live action drama, but as of the moment, I do not think I can juggle a singing career and an acting career together with a career as a student."

"Speaking of being a student, where are you going to do your master's?" asked Tooru.

"Maybe in Toudai, maybe in Osaka, or perhaps maybe in Kyoudai, I don't know," answered Anna.

"Let's take a break, and after this break, I will ask Anna the questions that our viewers have asked me to ask," announced Tooru. "Five questions which are picked will win a beverage voucher from Tranquil Teahouse, who sponsors this delightful green tea that I share with Anna-san right now."

"So make sure your question comes with your name and contact detail," reminded Tooru before the commercial break. "Questions with no name and contact detail will not be eligible to win the prizes."

*After the commercial break*

"Welcome back to 'Tea with Tooru' and this first question, asked by Takashi from Kasukabe," said Tooru. "Thank you for sending a question, Takeshi-san, and this question slip with your contact details will enter this box, and may stand a chance to win a voucher from Tranquil Teahouse."

"The question, Tooru-san?" asked Anna.

"Oh yes, Takashi from Kasukabe asked how did you get discovered in London?" asked Tooru.

"That's simple. One of my friends dragged me to accompany her to an audition for a few Asian roles in a drama since I was just accompanying her, I stood around and waited for her to be done," answered Anna.

"Not knowing my true nationality, since most Europeans cannot see the difference between a Korean, a Japanese and a Chinese, the people over there asked me to audition too, and I did," continued Anna. "I ended up getting one of the larger parts while my friend got a small one,"

"So it's accidental?" asked Tooru.

"On getting discovered, yes, though I did take drama classes when I was in high school," answered Anna.

"This second question, asked by Yume from Osaka, why did you leave a role in a drama on BBC One to act in an unknown live action drama in Japan?"

"Good question," answered Anna. "Many people may say that I was stupid to leave the role in that drama on BBC One, but when Ishikawa-sensei specifically asked the producer of the drama to contact my agent, and asked me to audition, I couldn't say no."

"So I auditioned, and a few days later, he informed my agent that I got the part, so I had no choice but to leave my previous role since I have to relocate to Japan to star in the live action drama," continued Anna.

"Did you ever miss London?" asked Tooru.

"I have lived there all my life, of course, I miss London," answered Anna. "It was hard to adjust to speak only Japanese here in Japan unlike in England, where I speak English with the locals and speak Japanese with my family and the rest of the Japanese-British community."

* * *

At the same time, Rui and Soujiro were having a drink at a coffeehouse, whose tv set was set on the channel where 'Tea with Tooru' were shown.

"That girl looks familiar, I wonder where I've seen her," said Rui.

"Who?" asked Soujiro, and looked around.

"The one being interviewed on tv," answered Rui. "One of the your companies is sponsoring the show,"

"Ah yes, the producers asked for sponsorship on the tea that the host, Tooru, drinks with his guests," replied Soujiro. "It's a win-win situation, they get the tea and five free vouchers for a drink at Tranquil Teahouse, Tranquil Teahouse gets the most advert time during commercial break and every tea variety that the host and the guest star drinks will get free advertisement."

"Tranquil Teahouse, nice name," noted Rui.

"It's my brainchild, I saw how coffeehouses are thriving, and decided, why not a teahouse," explained Soujiro. "Obviously, we do not serve only tea, but also appetizers, main course meals, desserts and coffee."

"That girl is pretty," noted Soujiro. "If that heiress that your father is pushing you to meet is as pretty as this, would you meet up with her?"

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, especially:

LoserLover: for telling me where the Japanese-British community lives in UK, though, Tsukushi is not really Japanese-British, though she is born in UK, she retains her Japanese citizenship throughout her life.

Aliceacademy8: Tsukushi said she might be considered a gold-digger because nobody has ever seen the Makino heiress and could think of her as a scholarship student who got lucky. About the Akira X Tsukushi thing, I'm afraid I couldn't do that for this story, I don't know why, every time I tried writing an Akira X Tsukushi, my muse left me.

Chapter 5

"Maybe," answered Rui. "Though, I've had enough of girls who are thrust into the limelight."

"I guess such things remind you of Shizuka, hmm?" asked Soujiro, referring to Shizuka's job as a model.

Rui gave a noncommittal shrug, and asked instead, "How would you like it if we make a collaboration, I buy your teahouse franchise to open one in London or Surrey?"

Soujiro noticed a change of subject with the transition to 'business talk', and did not bring up Shizuka any longer.

"That would be great, the English loves tea, but how would you be able to market Japanese tea over there?" asked Soujiro.

"You serve only Japanese-style tea to your customers?" asked Rui.

"I'd better bring you there one of these days for you to experience our teas and the peaceful ambience of Tranquil Teahouse," replied Soujiro.

"I was thinking of marketing it to the Japanese living in London first, and then by word of mouth, introduce it to the locals," explained Rui.

"If that is the case, I think you need to add liquor in the menu, the ones over here do not serve any liquor," suggested Soujiro.

"Why not?" asked Rui.

Soujiro's attention was not on Rui, but instead on the TV, where the guest star was complimenting the tea that she was sipping.

"I love this tea, I mean, I've always loved drinking tea, but this blend of green tea from Tranquil Teahouse is so nice," complimented the guest star. "Do you think they have a branch in Osaka, Tooru-san?"

"One is opening soon in Osaka," answered Soujiro, knowing full well that the guest star could not have heard him.

"You could use that girl as the face for your teahouse," noted Rui.

"And pay her royalties for using her image?" scoffed Soujiro. "No thanks,"

* * *

Filming in Osaka has gone smoothly, ratings for Kare Kano increased with each episode, and Anna is happy that she's gaining popularity with the show.

It was the ninth week of filming, the crew and Anna has been enjoying their time together, away from the real world (except when checking the ratings and people's reviews), so it was surprising to Anna when she came home to find her father in her living room.

"Hi daddy, what are you doing here?" asked Tsukushi.

"Visiting my only daughter, of course, how would you like it if we have dinner together?" asked Mr. Makino.

"I'd love to, but it has to be at home, I couldn't go out as Aikawa Anna with you, daddy," answered Tsukushi.

"Then go out as Makino Tsukushi, not Aikawa Anna," replied Mr. Makino.

"I don't feel like donning a wig, daddy, and besides I'm so tired from today's filming," said Tsukushi. "We could just eat in, let me cook,"

"Dear, I'm sorry to say that I couldn't stand your cooking, and besides, I need you to go out and eat dinner with me tonight," said Mr. Makino, who is adamant on going out.

Tsukushi sighed, and said, "All right, let me just change and don a wig first,"

"Formal wear, dear, we are going to eat at one of my business partner's hotels," called out Mr. Makino.

* * *

It turned out that the dinner was for Mr. Makino to introduce his daughter to Mr. Hanazawa.

"Daddy, I thought this is a father-daughter dinner?" retorted Tsukushi when she saw a man approach the secluded booth where Mr. Makino and Tsukushi were sitting.

Mr. Makino gave Tsukushi a smile, and motioned her to behave.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Atsuya. Rui is flying off to London again, and I had to give him a few last minute details for him to do," apologized Mr. Hanazawa. "Eh, I didn't know your daughter is joining us,"

"I'm pleased to meet you, Hanazawa-san, I'm Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi introduced herself.

"I've heard about you from your father, my dear, I apologize for being late," said Mr. Hanazawa.

"Its okay, Hanazawa-san, daddy and I were just thinking about what wine that the both of you should drink to accompany our meal," said Tsukushi.

"You mean the three of us," said Mr. Hanazawa, correcting Tsukushi.

"No, the two of you, I don't drink," replied Tsukushi.

"Atsuya, your daughter is very well-behaved indeed, she doesn't smoke, doesn't drink and doesn't do drugs," complimented Mr. Hanazawa. "What a perfect lady."

"Add that she doesn't date as well, Reiji," said Mr. Makino, which elicited a 'daddy!' from Tsukushi.

"My son is single too, though he's not intent to meet girls, too busy with his work as a jet setting interim CEO," said Mr. Hanazawa. "A life that I suppose that you will live as soon as you finish your Master's,"

"Your son is already your interim CEO, Hanazawa-san?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yeah, he will be CEO soon after he prove himself, I heard he's going to enter into a partnership with Nishikado Soujiro, the CEO for Nishikado Group," answered Mr. Hanazawa.

"That's interesting, Reiji, but then I think it is obvious that the four will help each other out," said Mr. Makino.

"The four?" asked Tsukushi, who clearly did not know what the two older men were talking about.

"The Domyouji Group CEO, Domyouji Tsukasa, the Mimasaka Group interim CEO, Mimasaka Akira, the Nishikado Group CEO, Nishikado Soujiro and my own son, Hanazawa Rui, are best friends," explained Mr. Hanazawa. "Though, the Domyouji boy is now in New York while the Mimasaka boy is somewhere in Italy, buying up vineyards, I heard."

The three of them were still in the process of eating the appetizer when another man approached the party of three, though this time, Tsukushi didn't notice him coming to their table.

"Nishikado Soujiro! What are you doing here in Osaka?" asked Mr. Hanazawa, who immediately greeted the man that was steadily approaching their table.

"I was overseeing the final touches to my new teahouse over here," answered Soujiro. "It's my brainchild, so everything has to be perfect."

"Come and have dinner with us, young Nishikado, I would like to hear more," said Mr. Makino.

"Ah, Soujiro let me introduce to you, my long time business partner and friend, Makino Atsuya of Makino Group," introduced Mr. Hanazawa. "And this lovely lady is his daughter, Makino Tsukushi."

Though he had somewhat retired from becoming a playboy with his hectic schedule, Soujiro couldn't help but be entranced by the beauty of Makino Tsukushi.

"I would love to, Mr. Makino," said Soujiro, agreeing to the invitation, though his eyes were transfixed on Tsukushi as he sat down at the empty seat between the father and daughter.

"So, young Nishikado, what is this about your brainchild?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Ah, it's similar to the concept of coffeehouses, basically it's a place where you relax and have tea," answered Soujiro. "Though in Tranquil Teahouse, it's a whole new meaning entirely,"

"You can have tea in any way you want, be it Japanese style, with a short tea ceremony conducted by the employees, or the English style, with a typical English-style tea, or modern tea, like bubble tea where you enjoy without any ceremonial detail," explained Soujiro. "Of course, the teahouse also functions as a restaurant, offering meals and if the client wants it, coffee,"

"That is interesting, Nishikado-san, if you are willing to sell the franchise, I would love to buy it to open a few teahouses in London," said Mr. Makino.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Makino, but Rui has offered to buy the franchise to open one in London, perhaps you should negotiate with him?" asked Soujiro. "Speaking of Tranquil Teahouse, we recently have a partnership with the producers of 'Tea with Tooru' and I thought I saw your daughter on TV, Mr. Makino?"

"You are clearly mistaken, Nishikado-san, I only returned from UK a few days ago," Tsukushi lied with a straight face, with her curled black hair and black eyes clearly did not look like her Aikawa Anna alter ego, who has short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ah, so what are you doing now?" asked Soujiro.

"I am waiting to enter Eitoku University," answered Tsukushi, who got a vibe that there is an inner playboy in Nishikado Soujiro.

"As an undergraduate of Business Studies, I suppose," assumed Soujiro.

"No," laughed Tsukushi. "I am going to be a postgraduate student of business management."

'Beauty and brains, what a lovely combination,' thought Soujiro.

The four kept on conversing, with Tsukushi listening to most of the business talk between her father, Mr. Hanazawa and Nishikado Soujiro, sometimes putting in her two cents when necessary.

"Oh my, look at the time, dear, Reiji and I have to catch a flight back to Tokyo, would it be all right if you go back to your apartment on your own?" asked Mr. Makino.

"What are you doing in Osaka, Ms. Makino?" asked Soujiro, who only now found out that Tsukushi is staying at Osaka.

"I'm not really keen on going to Eitoku, since they fall below the top university radar in the world, so I decided to look at Osaka University, which I could do myself without otoosan's help," explained Tsukushi.

"You are staying in Osaka too, right, Nishikado?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Yes, sir," answered Soujiro.

"Perfect, you can take my daughter home safely," replied Mr. Makino. "While Reiji and I catch a flight back to Tokyo,"

"Oh, I suppose it would be all right, but I really should ask Ms. Makino if she wants me to accompany her home," said Soujiro, looking at Tsukushi, who was now glaring daggers at her father.

"Well, since daddy dearest said it's all right, I suppose it is okay for you to send me home, Nishikado-san," said Tsukushi. "It's getting rather late, can we go now?"

Soujiro could only nod to that statement. Tsukushi kissed her father's cheeks and bowed at Mr. Hanazawa as a farewell parting, while Soujiro bowed to both men.

As the two young people left the table, Mr. Hanazawa couldn't help but voice out his disapproval of Tsukushi being with Soujiro.

"I thought you want your daughter to be with my son, Atsuya," said Mr. Hanazawa. "What gives?"

"Nothing, we couldn't force Rui and Tsukushi to meet, even if it is to our best interest," explained Mr. Makino. "Even you can't deny that there is an attraction between Tsukushi and Nishikado Soujiro, that boy practically salivated at Tsukushi,"

"That is true," said Mr. Hanazawa. "And this meeting is accidental too, Soujiro was supposed to be having dinner alone."

"Exactly, if we force Rui to meet with Tsukushi and vice versa, they might hate each other to a point that what we wanted accomplished won't be done," replied Mr. Makino. "It is not in Makino Group's best interest to ally with Nishikado Group, as the two are so different in their trade, but it would be a better alternative."

"A better alternative than having the alliance between Hanazawa Group and Makino Group be broken if the current interim CEO and the Makino heiress despise each other due to the meddling of their parents," said Mr. Hanazawa.

"You got that right, Reiji, no wonder you are my best friend, you read my thoughts exactly," said Mr. Makino. "So, old friend, let's catch that plane to Tokyo, shall we?"

"I believe, we shall," said Mr. Hanazawa.

* * *

There was an awkward atmosphere in the Nishikado limo where Makino Tsukushi and Nishikado Soujiro were sitting at the backseat.

"Err, I guess we should re-introduce each other?" asked Soujiro, to cut the awkwardness between the two of them.

Tsukushi smiled, and answered, "All right. My name is Makino Tsukushi, born and raised in London, to a Makino Atsuya and Makino Akiko, who own the controlling shares of Makino Group,"

Soujiro smiled, and replied, "My name is Nishikado Soujiro, born and raised in Japan, to Nishikado Shinichi and Nishikado Oshin, who own the controlling shares of Nishikado Group, and at the moment, I am the CEO of Nishikado Group,"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. CEO," said Tsukushi.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Makino," replied Soujiro. "I used to go to Eitoku University, so I think you'll enjoy yourself over there."

"I prefer University of Kent at Canterbury," said Tsukushi. "I used to go there."

Soon after that, they arrived at Makino Towers, where Tsukushi was staying at the moment.

"We are here already, Nishikado-san," announced the driver.

"Well, thanks for the ride, Nishikado-san," said Tsukushi, as she went out of the car.

"Err, Makino-san, would you like to have lunch or dinner together one day?" asked Soujiro.

"Lunch or dinner as in a date?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yeah, a date," answered Soujiro.

"Hmm…" replied Tsukushi, as she pondered on whether to accept or not. "Ask my dad, and besides, are you sure you are not busy?"

Whatever hope that Soujiro had earlier was crashed by the answer, it looked as if when his days as a playboy ended, his playboy charm was gone as well.

"I'm not rejecting you, Nishikado-san, but I don't believe in going out without any parental consent, so if daddy says yes, then that means we can have that date," said Tsukushi.

Soujiro smiled, from Mr. Makino's not so subtle pushing earlier, the man would be delighted to have Soujiro date his daughter.

* * *

As he left the delectable Makino Tsukushi at the Makino Towers, he couldn't help but be reminded of Rui.

"Wait, Makino heiress, Makino Atsuya is the business partner of Hanazawa Reiji. Hanazawa Reiji is Rui's dad, Rui's dad asked him to befriend a girl, whose alumnus is University of Kent," said Soujiro out loud.

Then, everything seemed to click, as Soujiro said to himself, "Rui's dad asks him to befriend the daughter of Makino Atsuya. I met Makino Atsuya's daughter tonight. Wow, I can't believe I am in lust with Rui's potential fiancée!"

"No, not really potential fiancée, if not, Makino Atsuya wouldn't push Tsukushi into accepting a ride home with me," said Soujiro, and grinned broadly.

He couldn't help but make a phone call to Rui in London, and risked having Rui shout right to his ear for calling at an inappropriate time.

"This better be important, Soujiro. Do you realize what time is it now in London?" Rui growled.

"I know the time, but this is important, Rui," answered Soujiro. "Are you sure you don't want to meet that girl that your dad is asking you to meet?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure," replied Rui. "That is not important, so I'm hanging up now,"

"Wait! Then is it all right for me to move in?" asked Soujiro.

"What do you mean, move in?" asked Rui.

"I met her and she's such a delectable girl. If you are sure you don't want her, I'll take her off your hands," answered Soujiro.

"Whatever, I don't care. Not even if she is as beautiful as a beauty queen," replied Rui. "I'm hanging up. I can't believe you would call me for something so trivial such as this,"

* * *

Tsukushi smiled to herself as she entered her apartment.

"Nishikado Soujiro is cute, but Hanazawa Rui that I met at the plane is even cuter," she said to herself. "Though Hanazawa Rui does not know me as the Makino heiress, Nishikado Soujiro does."

"All right, I'm done being Makino Tsukushi. Aikawa Anna has to go to work tomorrow," said Tsukushi, as she discarded her wig and removed her black contact lenses, revealing brown hair and brown eyes.

* * *

The next morning, with hazel contact lenses in place, Aikawa Anna yawned as she walked towards the set for filming for the day.

"Late night last night, Anna?" asked Mukai Osamu, as he gave Anna a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Osamu-nii-chan," answered Anna, as she gratefully accepted the cup of coffee. After nine weeks of filming, and a few weeks of planning prior to filming, Anna has become close with the rest of her casts and crews, referring to the older casts and crews as 'nii-chan' and 'nee-chan'. "My dad decided to visit last night,"

"What does your dad work as a living, Anna Banana?" asked Ikuta Touma.

"He's an industrialist," answered Anna simply. "But I'm not rich. He is,"

The cast who heard that statement smiled at Anna's denial that she is rich. They all knew that Anna must have come from a privileged background, not only due to the fact that she was born and raised in London, she can afford to go to a university in the UK while retaining a Japanese citizenship. However, Anna has remained humble, not flaunting her wealth like most heiresses who made the jump to the entertainment world.

Soon after that, Ishikawa-sensei called everyone to their places.

"All right, people, let's create magic together," said Ishikawa-sensei, signaling the start of filming for the day. "After three weeks, we will be done, so let's work hard to keep the ratings high."

End of chapter 5

A/n: Okay, she finally met Soujiro. I originally wrote that the both of them start out at the wrong foot when Soujiro sent her home, but it became a tad bit too 'Gone with the Wind'-ish when I realize how Soujiro and Tsukushi sound like Rhett and Scarlett, so I decided to rewrite that scene.


	7. Chapter 6

hana47jun: Here's Akira's arrival. I'm not sure yet if I want to make this a love quadrangle, so I don't know, but Tsukushi won't be with Tsukasa. By the way, Akira is in here.

BLOSSOM: Even I don't know yet, :)

* * *

Chapter 6

The next time Tsukushi bumped into Rui was at an entrance to a café. Tsukushi was on her way to meet up with Ishikawa-sensei and her co-stars from Kare Kano to discuss on the special episode. After Kare Kano received very high ratings for the last three episodes, it has prompted the financial backers to continue backing the project for a special episode, while Rui was on his way out from the café.

"I'm so sorry," said Tsukushi. "I didn't mean to bump into you, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Rui, as he stood up. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine too," replied Tsukushi as she stood up. "I'm really sorry,"

"I think I have met you somewhere," said Rui, as he properly gazed at Tsukushi.

"That's a good pick-up line," teased Tsukushi.

"I'm not trying to pick you up," replied Rui. "But really, you look familiar,"

"First class seat on the plane from London to Tokyo," reminded Tsukushi. "I'm Tsukushi, the girl who sat next to you, Hanazawa-san,"

"Ah, the Tsukushi who is entering Eitoku University," said Rui.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Hanazawa-san, but I really got to be going, and looks like your assistant is frantically waiting for you as well," replied Tsukushi.

"Ok, but I never got your full name," said Rui.

"Makino Tsukushi," replied Tsukushi.

"Hanazawa-sama, we'd better go now, or we'll miss the meeting," said his assistant.

"Oh right," replied Rui, and entered the limo. "I'll see you soon, Tsukushi."

It wasn't until they were at another part of the city when Rui suddenly recalled the name that Tsukushi gave him.

"Makino Tsukushi," said Rui to himself.

"What is it about Makino Tsukushi, sir?" asked his assistant, Nohara.

"No, Nohara, that girl who I bumped into earlier, she said her name is Makino Tsukushi, right?" asked Rui.

"Yes sir, why?" asked Nohara.

"Do you think she is the Makino heiress?" asked Rui.

"I don't think so, sir, she doesn't exactly dress like an heiress should dress," answered Nohara, who couldn't differentiate between designer clothing and non-designer clothing, as Tsukushi was wearing designer wear.

* * *

At the café, Tsukushi was having fun with Ishikawa-sensei and her former co-stars in Kare Kano. They were seated in a private room, away from prying eyes.

"I think you should come out of the closet, Anna," said Mr. Ishikawa.

"Are you gay, Anna?" asked Ashiya Kaze.

"Ishikawa-sensei is not talking about Anna's sexual preference, Kaze-kun," answered Seto Asaka.

"Yes, Kaze-kun, Ishikawa-sensei is not talking about my sexual preference, I'm perfectly straight," replied Anna. "It's about going public about my family,"

"Your family?" asked Ashiya Kaito.

"My father is Makino Atsuya," answered Anna.

"Actually, Anna, it will be all right," replied Seto Asaka. "Koizumi Kotaro went public about his dad and he is still doing fine, mind you, his dad was the prime minister of Japan when Kotaro-kun started his acting career."

"I have to discuss with my father first, if Aikawa Anna went public about her dad, then Aikawa Anna's real name has to be released as well," said Anna.

"All right, discuss with your father, hopefully you can go public about your family before we film the special episode," said Mr. Ishikawa. "After all, you did fulfill a part of his terms; you did a breakthrough as Aikawa Anna with Kare Kano."

* * *

As for Soujiro, he couldn't wait till his next meeting or rather, date with Makino Tsukushi, but before he decide to call Mr. Makino and ask for permission, his personal cell phone rang.

"Akira," said Soujiro with a smile. It had been about six months since he last talked to Akira face to face.

"Yo," said Soujiro as he answered the phone. "How's Milan?"

"Hey," answered Akira. "I'm in Rome, actually. I heard from Rui that you have something that I need to know."

"Is it about him intending to purchase my teahouse and open one in UK?" asked Soujiro.

"Though he did mention that, but no, that's not it," answered Akira. "I heard you met a girl who is supposed to be Rui's potential fiancée,"

"Oh that," replied Soujiro. "Yeah, I did. She's very pretty, and as I said to Rui, if he doesn't want her, then, let me court her."

"But aren't you stepping on Rui's territory that way?" asked Akira. "I know Rui doesn't look as if he cares, but if he meets her, and likes her, and decides that he wants to be with her, what would you do?"

"Then I would fight for her. I know Rui is my best friend, but he wouldn't even want to give her the benefit of a doubt," answered Soujiro.

"Yes, I know Rui refuse to meet her, Jirou, but what if, he met her accidentally as you did and like you, fell in lust with her?" asked Akira.

"He's Rui, he's still hung up on Shizuka," answered Soujiro. "Please, Akira, I don't want you to lecture on me that,"

"I'm not lecturing you, Jirou," replied Akira. "But you and Rui lusting after the same girl is not good for the F4,"

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Soujiro, I know Rui is not lusting after her as for now, but I bet he will be if he were to meet her in person," said Akira.

"How did you know I rolled my eyes?" asked Soujiro, as he did roll his eyes when Akira mentioned how being attracted to the same girl is not good for the F4.

"It doesn't matter, I just know, but really, Soujiro. Think about what I said," answered Akira.

"Yes mummy," mocked Soujiro.

Soujiro immediately called Rui after the long phonecall from Akira.

"Why did you blab to Akira about Makino Tsukushi?" asked Soujiro.

"Akira was asking how you were, and I said, you look like you are ready to shackle yourself to Makino Tsukushi," answered Rui.

"Rui, honestly, is it okay for me to be with Makino?" asked Soujiro. "You were supposed to be her fiancé after all."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, I simply have no wish to see her," answered Rui. "The heiress Makino Tsukushi, that is, as I found my commoner that I met at the plane, earlier today,"

"The girl who wanted to enter Eitoku?" asked Soujiro.

"Yes, and her name is Makino Tsukushi too," answered Rui.

"Rui, is it possible that two girls have the exact same name?" asked Soujiro. "How does she look like?"

"Brown hair, hazel eyes," answered Rui.

"The heiress Makino Tsukushi has black hair, and she wore black contact lenses," replied Soujiro.

* * *

A few days later, Makino Tsukushi walked in Makino Group HQ, located at Makino Tower, Tokyo. She has decided to speak to her daddy on her decision to reveal herself at his office rather than at home, where her mother could intervene.

"Now, what floor is his office?" asked Tsukushi to herself. "Silly, of course, the topmost floor,"

"Excuse me," said Tsukushi to the receptionist. "Where is the CEO's office located?"

The receptionist appraised Tsukushi from head to toe, noting down the designer brands that Tsukushi wore.

"Which company are you from, and what business do you have with the CEO?" asked the receptionist rudely. "More importantly, your name,"

"Tsukushi, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"Hanazawa-san, you know this girl?" asked the receptionist.

"Are you here to see your father?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"Yes, I am here to see Makino-san, Hanazawa-san," answered Tsukushi, not wanting to address Makino Atsuya as her father in front of the rude receptionist.

"I just saw him a few minutes ago, come on, let me bring you to see him," said Mr. Hanazawa and led Tsukushi to the lift, completely ignoring the baffled receptionist.

* * *

"Why didn't you say out loud at the receptionist that Makino-san is your father?" asked Mr. Hanazawa.

"She will end up apologizing, and mother has yet to hold my coming out ball," answered Tsukushi. "Only you and Nishikado Soujiro know how Makino Tsukushi looks like."

"Ah, you've never met my son, Rui," said Mr. Hanazawa. "Perhaps I should arrange for the two of you to meet,"

"It's all right, Mr. Hanazawa," replied Tsukushi. "You couldn't force Rui to meet me,"

The plan to talk about the future of Aikawa Anna had to be postponed due to the presence of Mr. Hanazawa.

"Ah, here is your father's office, Tsukushi-chan. I suppose I better be going, I have a meeting soon," said Mr. Hanazawa, as they reached the topmost floor.

"Mr. Hanazawa," greeted the secretary. "And who might you be, Miss?"

"It's none of your concerns at the moment, but I need to speak to Mr. Makino," answered Tsukushi. "He knows who I am."

"Just let the girl in, Tokio, this is Mr. Makino's 'niece', Makino Tsukushi," said Mr. Hanazawa.

Tokio flustered, but nevertheless, buzzed Mr. Makino to tell him that his 'niece', Makino Tsukushi, is there to see him.

"All right, I'll see you around, Tsukushi," said Mr. Hanazawa, taking his leave.

Tsukushi bowed to him, and went inside her father's office.

"What brings you to see me, Kushi?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Ishikawa-sensei has suggested that I reveal to the world that I am a Makino," answered Tsukushi.

"You have fulfilled part of the bargain, playing both roles at the dinner function with Reiji and Nishikado, but you haven't attended any of the parties that your mother wants you to," replied Mr. Makino.

"Not to mention that you have yet to start your classes," continued Mr. Makino. "You did not enroll in Eitoku, did you?"

Tsukushi grinned, and answered, "No, I did not. Instead, I decided to enroll in a part-time MBA program offered by Toudai,"

"Part-time?" asked Mr. Makino.

Tsukushi nodded, and replied, "That way, I will finish in two years instead of one, gives me time to do my acting job too, and of course, attend the parties mother wants me to,"

"Tell Ishikawa-sensei, I'm not going to allow you to reveal that you are Makino Tsukushi until you fulfill all the necessary conditions," said Mr. Makino.

"Yes, father," replied Tsukushi.

"By the way, Kushi-chan, how was your date with Nishikado Soujiro?" asked Mr. Makino.

"He hasn't asked me yet, I asked him to get your permission first," answered Tsukushi.

* * *

Now that Tsukushi is more or less free from filming, the time for her coming out ball to the crème de la crème of Japanese high society has come. The Makino ballroom will be the setting of the event; guest lists include the Hanazawa clan, the Mimasaka clan, the Nishikado clan and the Domyouji clan.

It was also rumoured that the Makino heiress will have her pick of suitors that night, after all, at the age of 21, most Japanese debutantes are already married by then. It was only due to her family's high status and her education that the Makino heiress was not said to be 'on the shelf'.

Tsukushi sighed as she followed her mother into every designer store known to Man in Milan. They have been city hopping for weeks now, in preparation for her coming out ball.

According to her mother, everything need to be perfect, from her dress, to the banquet, to the orchestra, basically, everything, which is why they need to hop from city to city, finding the best caterer known to Man, and most important of all, finding the perfect dress for Tsukushi.

They were stepping out from Bulgari when Tsukushi thought she saw Soujiro. It was a hassle to put on her black wig, so it would be awkward if she were to bump into Soujiro at the moment.

"Mimasaka Akira," shouted Mrs. Makino, and promptly hug the Soujiro lookalike, whom, at this point, looks nothing like Soujiro at all.

Tsukushi sweat dropped, since when did her mother hug a total stranger.

"Hello, Mrs. Makino, fancy meeting you here," said Mimasaka Akira, whom at this point, Tsukushi swore that he sounded as if he is flirting with her mother, her 40-something mother.

"I'm helping my daughter find the perfect dress and accessories for her coming out ball, speaking of the ball, you are attending, right?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," answered Mimasaka Akira. "And is your daughter with you?"

"I'm right here," replied Tsukushi. "Do introduce us, mother,"

"Ah, right," said Mrs. Makino. "Kushi, this is Mimasaka Usagi's son, Mimasaka Akira, and Akira, this is my daughter, Makino Tsukushi."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Makino, I've heard about you from Soujiro," said Mimasaka Akira.

"Good things only, I hope," replied Tsukushi and smiled.

"Well, I must be off, Mrs. Makino, I've got a client to meet," said Mimasaka Akira, and took his leave.

"We have to get going as well, Kushi, let's go to Louis Vuitton next," said Mrs. Makino.

As soon as Mimasaka Akira left them, Mrs. Makino remarked how nice the boy is.

"He is such a nice boy, don't you think so?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"Yeah, he is," answered Tsukushi.

"He is probably one of your potential suitors," hinted Mrs. Makino.

"Oh," said Tsukushi. "If he is brave enough to ask daddy for my hand without dating."

* * *

It was after the coincidental meet up that Mimasaka Akira remembered about Makino Tsukushi being Rui's potential fiancee.

"She's very pretty, too bad Rui refuse to meet her," noted Akira. "No wonder Soujiro is in lust with her."

"Rui has to attend her coming out ball, this is going to be interesting," said Akira to himself.

End of chapter 6 - please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I have this chapter finished for more than a month, but I haven't been able to post it due to a number of reasons, one of them is that I don't always have internet access and the second one is that I'm still in the process of choosing a graduate school and also applying scholarships here and there. Tsukasa will be a bit OOC and follows what his mother commands, after all, by the age 25, he should have grown out of the teenage rebellion stage. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I can't promise when the next chapter will be done.

Chapter 7

Rui was annoyed at his parents at the moment. He was supposed to fly back to London, but his mother requested that he join them to attend Makino Tsukushi's coming out ball. He had refused to attend the ball, but unfortunately, each and every member of staff at the Hanazawa mansion refuse to give him the keys to his cars or a ride to the airport. He could have easily called a taxi, but not one of the taxi companies wanted to pick him up.

"Mother, I need to go to London," he growled. "I have a few business meetings."

"I have persuaded your assistant, Nohara to take the day off, and clear your schedules for the next three nights," replied Mrs. Hanazawa. "You are not missing this ball, Rui."

"All the F4 are attending this ball, if they can, why not you?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa. "Tsukasa is coming home all the way from New York, Akira is coming home from Milan, and even Soujiro is attending the ball,"

"I know you are hurt after what Shizuka did to you, but why don't you give Makino Tsukushi a chance?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

"We are not going to arrange your marriage with Makino Tsukushi, son. Don't worry about that," explained Mr. Hanazawa. "Looks like its Nishikado Soujiro who is head over heels for Makino Tsukushi already,"

"Then, why do you need me to meet her?" asked Rui.

"She's going to replace her dad as CEO soon," answered Mr. Hanazawa. "The Hanazawa group and Makino group have always had a good business relationship, so the two of you should know each other personally,"

* * *

New York City, New York

"We are going to Japan tomorrow, with your father busy, you have to accompany me to the Makino Tsukushi coming out ball," announced Domyouji Kaede to her son.

"Why should I attend?" asked Domyouji Tsukasa. "You are not going to arrange my marriage to her, do you?"

"If you remember correctly, you are engaged to Okahawara Shigeru," reminded Domyouji Kaede.

"The fiancée that I never have time to visit," said Tsukasa to himself, though in reality, Tsukasa himself avoided his fiancée as much as he can.

Domyouji Kaede pretended that she never heard that statement, knowing full well that the engagement between the two is merely a convenience for both parties.

"Well, you can escort Okawahara Shigeru at this event, Tsukasa," said Domyouji Kaede. "Or you can escort me in place of your father."

"Though you need to keep up appearances with Okawahara Shigeru," reminded Domyouji Kaede.

Tsukasa sighed; sooner or later he had to meet up with his fiancée after all.

* * *

Rome, Italy

"Yes, okaa-chan, I'm going home to Japan soon," assured Mimasaka Akira, who was on the phone with his mother.

"Good, then you can become my escort to Makino Tsukushi's coming out ball," squealed Mimasaka Usagi. "Akiko mentioned to me that the two of them bumped into you in Milan."

"Yes, we did," answered Akira. "Makino Tsukushi is very pretty,"

"Is she, Aki-chan?" teased Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Soujiro likes her," replied Akira. "He looks like he is ready to tie the knot with her,"

"That's too bad for my boy then," said Mrs. Mimasaka. "But you don't know what Makino Tsukushi thinks about it,"

"Soujiro is my best friend, okaa-chan," replied Akira. "Besides, Rui is supposed to be engaged to Makino Tsukushi,"

"Really?" asked Mrs. Mimasaka. "How did you know that?"

"Rui mentioned to Soujiro that his father asked him to 'befriend' a girl named Makino Tsukushi who had graduated from Kent. Rui has refused to meet Makino, he is still hurt from the Shizuka incident," explained Akira.

"Then, when he was about to have dinner alone in Osaka, Soujiro bumped into Hanazawa-san, who was having dinner with Makino Atsuya and his daughter," continued Akira.

"Makino Tsukushi," supplied Mrs. Mimasaka.

"Yes, Soujiro put two and two together, and got four, and at the same time, fell in lust with Makino Tsukushi at first sight," said Akira.

"You are so blunt Aki-chan, he fell in love, not lust," admonished Mrs. Mimasaka.

"No mother, he fell in lust, he doesn't know her, how can he fall in love?" asked Akira.

* * *

Nishikado residence, Kyoto, Japan

Nishikado Soujiro walked inside the traditional Japanese home. His parents had moved permanently to the Kyoto residence after his father has passed on the reins of Nishikado Group to Soujiro. Despite his estranged relationship with his father during his youth, the frail health of Nishikado Shinichi has forced Soujiro to grow out of his playboy lifestyle to gain his birthright as the CEO of Nishikado Group.

"I am going to attend the Makino heiress' coming out ball," announced Soujiro to his father, Nishikado Shinichi, president of Nishikado group. "I trust you and mother are attending as well?"

"Maybe your mother, not me," replied Mr. Nishikado.

"What do you think of me marrying the Makino heiress?" asked Soujiro.

"Are you asking me as your father or are you asking me as the president of Nishikado Group?" asked Mr. Nishikado.

"Both," answered Soujiro.

"This is my answer if you ask me as the president of Nishikado Group. If you marry the Makino heiress, Nishikado Group and Makino Group will form a strong alliance due to being related by marriage," replied Mr. Nishikado. "However, Nishikado Group deals more in the food and beverage industry while Makino Group deals more in real estate, health care, and pharmaceuticals, though I have heard that they are also dabbling in entertainment now,"

"So yes, in terms of alliance, it is not the best option, you can gain more if you marry an heiress of another group that deals with the food industry," continued Mr. Nishikado. "As your father, I will answer, do what you think is best,"

"Why do you ask?" asked Mr. Nishikado.

"I am interested in Makino Tsukushi, but she hinted that I need to ask her father for permission to date her," answered Soujiro.

"She actually wanted you to ask for her hand in marriage from her father," said Mr. Nishikado. "This girl is very traditional, though I doubt she knows how to do ikebana and the tea ceremony,"

"That could be taught," noted Soujiro.

* * *

Contrary to what Mr. Nishikado thought, Tsukushi is actually very proficient in ikebana, arranging flowers is sometimes therapeutic, as Katie McDermott noted one day, when Tsukushi was clad in a pink yukata, silently arranging flowers at one corner of her suite of rooms in the Makino mansion.

"That's so pretty," noted Katie, commenting on the flowers that Tsukushi has arranged.

"Katie! You made me lose my concentration," replied Tsukushi annoyingly.

"You are just arranging flowers," said Katie.

"I'm not just arranging flowers, Katie, I'm doing the ikebana, the traditional Japanese art of flower arrangement," replied Tsukushi. "You are supposed to be silent when performing the ikebana,"

"I never knew you know how to do ikebana," said Katie.

"I've been learning it since childhood," replied Tsukushi, and smiled. "Despite being raised in London, daddy made sure I learn the ikebana and the Japanese tea ceremony,"

"Though, as you can see, I am still a beginner, which is why I need absolute concentration," continued Tsukushi. "And absolute silence, so, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Ishikawa-sensei is going to produce a drama called Rurouni Kenshin, and he wants you to audition for the lead female character, Kamiya Kaoru," answered Katie.

"Do I have time for it?" asked Tsukushi.

"If you say yes and audition, they have a name already for Kamiya Kaoru or Makimachi Misao. Since it is a period drama, they will be busy creating the set, designing costumes, collaborating with Nobuhiro Watsuki on how to adapt the drama to suit the ages of the actors," explained Katie. "Yes, you have time, as after all, all you got to do is come to the planning stage, memorize lines and come to the shooting stage."

"It would be awesome, do arrange the audition for me, Katie, thanks," replied Tsukushi.

"Ishikawa-sensei has asked me again for you to reconsider his suggestion, Kushi," said Katie.

"I know, when you meet him, tell him that my father asks me to finish all three tasks first," replied Tsukushi. "After this coming out ball, I will fulfill two of the three tasks he asked me to do."

* * *

Makino Tsukushi's Coming Out ball is finally here. Guests flocked inside the Makino ballroom, the whole thing was a success, each and every important person who is part of the crème de la crème of Japanese Society attended to see how Makino Tsukushi looked like.

The single men, composed of CEOs of their respective family groups or corporations, wondered if she is a catch, and how affiliating with the Makino group will do wonders to their own business. Married men also thought of the affiliation with Makino group, though only through business arrangements and not marriage.

The women, composed of wives of said married CEOs and old ladies that had mocked Makino Akiko earlier this year, wanted to know if she is as beautiful as her mother claimed she is.

Hanazawa Rui, meanwhile, wished he was anywhere but at the Makino ballroom. His disgust at the event is not evident until he spotted the three men he called his best friends.

"Yo," said Rui to Domyouji Tsukasa, Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro.

"Rui! Don't scare me like that!" growled Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Yo," replied Mimasaka Akira and Nishikado Soujiro.

"I can't believe you are here," commented Soujiro. "I thought you don't want to meet Tsukushi?"

"My parents said that it would be good to meet her, and they are not forcing me to marry her," answered Rui.

"I would be very worried if they force you to marry her when I want her for myself," noted Soujiro.

"Now, the both of you; stop before we create a scene," said Akira. "So, Tsukasa, when is the wedding?"

"Whenever the witch demands it," answered Tsukasa. "Shigeru and I avoid each other as much as we can before the inevitable wedding,"

"You are going to have the same type of marriage as your parents, it seems," noted Akira. "Though I noticed you escorted her just now,"

"There's no escaping fate, Akira, not everyone is as lucky as your parents," replied Tsukasa. "Ah, that, the witch reminded me that Shigeru and I need to keep up appearances,"

"Hush now, will you, Tsukushi is entering the ballroom," said Soujiro, when he heard a gasp somewhere in the room.

"Presenting Makino Tsukushi, heiress to the Makino Group," announced the butler.

Tsukushi looked around from the staircase; she smiled when she saw Soujiro in the crowd. She slowly made her way down the staircase.

Makino Akiko smiled evilly when she saw the jaw dropping scene, all of the women who dared to say that her Tsukushi is ugly was shocked to see the beautiful Makino Tsukushi in front of them. Clad in a classic little black dress designed by Dior, diamond earrings that costs a fortune, and strappy Manolo Blahnik on her feet, Tsukushi is not only beautiful, she is drop dead gorgeous.

Tsukasa was shocked to see the beauty, but then, he thought to himself; 'Of course she should be beautiful, else, Soujiro wouldn't give her the time of day,'

Akira who thought her pretty without make-up when he bumped into her in Milan, thought, 'She cleaned up nicely,'

Rui was shocked, and at the same time, seethed. This was the same girl he met at the plane and at the entrance of the café! To think, he gave consent to Soujiro for openly courting the same girl that he wants for himself.

'Looks like, I lost the bet,' said Rui to himself, and glowered at Soujiro's back.

Soujiro meanwhile, walked towards Tsukushi, and when the rest of the single men minus the F3 saw that, they immediately decided not to pursue the Makino heiress. After all, how are they going to compete with Nishikado Soujiro of the F4? It is better to withdraw from the competition before it even started.

"Nishikado-san, I think you forgot to ask my father for permission," said Makino Tsukushi.

"My daughter, Makino Tsukushi, will be taking over my position in two years' time," announced Makino Atsuya. "As soon as she finishes her Master's degree in Business Management and Administration,"

"She will be married to the man of her choosing whenever she wants to, on the condition that the man be brave enough to approach her father for her hand in marriage," announced Makino Akiko.

The announcement from Makino Akiko ensured the other men that they still have a chance, but despite that, they still did not think they could compete with the F4, minus Domyouji Tsukasa, who is already engaged to Okawahara Shigeru.

"The three of you will fight for the same girl, and I will be watching at the sidelines," noted Tsukasa.

Rui and Akira exchanged confused glances to each other and to Tsukasa.

"C'mon, I can see that Jirou is smitten with her, and you too, Rui, and Akira, I can see that you appreciate her beauty as well," explained Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I prefer older women," reminded Akira.

"Yes, but you were ogling just now, don't deny it, Akira," replied Tsukasa. "Sooner or later, you need to find a young wife after all,"

"She is the same girl I fell for at the plane and at the entrance of a café, why am I so stupid that I did not realize that she is not a commoner?" asked Rui.

"You've bumped into her before, Rui?" asked Akira. "I thought I'm the first person from the four of us to bump into her after Soujiro,"

"I bumped into her first. She sat next to me in a plane bound for Narita from Heathrow," answered Rui. "That time, I did not know she is the Makino heiress, we were speaking in English, and she gave me her name Tsukushi,"

As it is a coming out ball for Tsukushi, she danced with almost every one of the single men in attendance, at least every one of the single men who are brave enough to get permission from Makino Atsuya to dance with her.

"How was asking Makino Atsuya for this dance, Nishikado-san?" asked Tsukushi.

"It was weird," answered Soujiro. "Why do you do all this?"

"Getting interested guys to ask permission from my father?" asked Tsukushi. Soujiro nodded.

"It is mainly to get his approval, as I do not wish for a long engagement before marriage," answered Tsukushi.

"How are we supposed to get to know each other that way?" asked Soujiro, accidentally using 'we' instead of 'the two of you'.

"We have dates, but with our parents as chaperones," answered Tsukushi.

It was at that moment that Rui decided to cut in.

"May I cut in?" asked Rui.

"No," answered Soujiro.

"Yes," answered Tsukushi. "It's ok, Nishikado-san, I think Hanazawa-san have something he wants to ask me, and besides, this song is ending soon anyway,"

Soujiro released Tsukushi reluctantly when the song ended, but not without glaring at Rui soon after. The next song started, and Rui wasted no time in drilling Tsukushi questions.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you here," started Rui. "You didn't tell me that you are the Makino heiress,"

"You didn't ask," replied Tsukushi. "I thought it was a dead giveaway when I gave you my full name,"

"You said you'd be labeled as a gold-digger if you enter Eitoku," said Rui. "I thought you were a commoner based on that statement,"

"I would be, if this coming out ball is not arranged," replied Tsukushi. "After all, nobody knows who the Makino heiress is until today,"

"I can't help but feel deceived," retorted Rui. "To think I have a crush on you,"

The room suddenly hushed, the orchestra suddenly stopped playing, Tsukushi dropped her hands from Rui.

"I think the whole room heard your declaration," said Tsukushi

End of chapter 7 – please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, this is long overdue. I've wanted to finish this story soon, wanting to stop at chapter 5, only to realize that I am already on chapter 8 -_-, oh well, I plan to do this story until chapter 10 but it may look like this will stretch beyond chapter 10, but I will try my best to stop at chapter 10. It is getting hard to get my muse back now that I'm working full time as a teacher.

I don't know if Toudai offers part time courses for Master's degree, but oh well, I claim artistic licence. The unnamed third child of the Nishikado couple will be called Saburo, as Souichiro means first son, Soujiro means second son, so just to follow the trend, the third son is Saburo, which means third son.

Response to reviewers: Aww, poor Soujiro, most of the readers want Tsukushi to be with Rui. Well, I still have no idea who Tsukushi will end up with, but Rui has more 'backers' than Soujiro in this story, with his father being Tsukushi's father's best friend.

Chapter 8

The ball was cut short due to Rui's shocking confession. Mr. and Mrs. Makino bade goodbye to the guests who were slowly leaving the Makino mansion.

"I am truly sorry, Makino Tsukushi, I didn't expect Rui to burst like that," said Mrs. Hanazawa, when the Hanazawas were about to leave.

"I understand, Mrs. Hanazawa," replied Tsukushi.

"Where's Rui, anata?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

"He's with the other boys," answered Mr. Hanazawa. "There seem to be a discussion among them, let's just leave him with them,"

The F4 were the last guests to leave the mansion. Shigeru had left earlier with her parents.

"My parents sent their apologies, Mr. Makino, though my mother hoped that one of these days, you can make time to go to New York City to discuss a few things with her," said Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Tell your mother that I will think about it, young Domyouji," answered Mr. Makino.

"I noticed you arrived with your fiancée," noted Mrs. Makino. "Will we be hearing wedding bells soon?"

"Not yet," answered Tsukasa.

"Splendid party, Mrs. Makino," complimented Mimasaka Akira.

"Thank you, Mimasaka Akira," answered Mrs. Makino. Mr. Makino cleared his throat at the obvious flirtation that Akira was displaying.

"Young Mimasaka, how was your work in Italy?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Everything went just as planned," answered Mimasaka Akira. "Next stop is France,"

"Ah," commented Mr. Makino. The Mimasaka's area of specialty is the tourism industry, and the first job of Akira as CEO was to oversee the hotel chains belonging to the Mimasaka clan accordingly, and like Soujiro whose personal project is teahouses, Akira's personal project is vineyards, with the rise of nouveau riche in Asia keen on wine collecting, Akira also dabbles in vineyard purchasing at the side.

"Nishikado Soujiro and Hanazawa Rui, I expect the both of you in my office some time this week," said Mr. Makino to the remaining F2. "There are things to discuss,"

The two nodded, and bade their farewell to the Makino couple.

* * *

It was only in the privacy of their bedroom that Mrs. Makino asked Mr. Makino about the conditions set by Tsukushi.

"Honestly, what was Tsukushi thinking?" asked Mrs. Makino. "Those full grown men need to seek your permission to court her?"

"It is good, Akiko," answered Mr. Makino. "I could size them up as a potential son-in-law, and at the same time, as businessmen,"

"How in the world did she meet the Nishikado CEO and the Hanazawa Interim CEO?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"She met the Nishikado CEO with me. I was having dinner with Tsukushi and Reiji, Hanazawa Reiji, when the Nishikado boy approached the table to greet Reiji," answered Mr. Makino. "As for the Hanazawa boy, I don't know, as Reiji couldn't persuade Rui to meet Tsukushi,"

"By the way, why would you want to size them up as businessmen?" asked Mrs. Makino. "They will eventually sign a pre-nuptial agreement anyway,"

"Because I won't make it easy for anyone to take my little girl away," answered Mr. Makino. "They have to prove to me that they can take care of Tsukushi."

* * *

In Tsukushi's apartments in the Makino Mansion

"How in the world do I do this, Katie?" asked Tsukushi. "Those two best friends clearly want to have a relationship with me,"

"I thought you said it's only Nishikado Soujiro that is interested in you?" asked Katie. Since Katie is technically an 'employee', she was not invited to the ball, even though she is also Tsukushi's good friend.

"Yes, it seems like it's only Nishikado Soujiro, but Hanazawa Rui announced to the whole ballroom that he has a crush on me!" answered Tsukushi. "The nerve of him, when he was the one who didn't want to meet Makino Tsukushi at the first place,"

"Eh, are you supposed to meet him?" asked Katie.

"There is supposed to be a miai meeting or at least a friendship meeting between the two of us," answered Tsukushi. "The meeting never happened, not just because he refused it, but also because I am too busy living a double life to actually go,"

* * *

A few days later, Rui was on his way back home from London when he received a phonecall from his father.

"Tell Nohara to clear your schedule on Saturday, you are going to play a round of golf with me and Atsuya," instructed Mr. Hanazawa.

"Atsuya?" asked Rui. "I am busy that Saturday,"

"Makino Atsuya," answered Mr. Hanazawa.

"Oh," replied Rui.

"Yes, oh, and if you still want to get your hands on Makino Tsukushi, I suggest you might as well join the both of us in that game of golf," said Mr. Hanazawa. "Either you move up, move down or cancel your meetings that Saturday morning."

"Hai, otoosan," replied Rui, and ended the call. "Nohara, clear my schedule for Saturday morning,"

"Do you want me to move the meetings up or down, Hanazawa-sama?" asked Nohara.

"If you can fit them in on Friday, then move it up, if you can't, move them to Monday or any other day," answered Rui.

"Hai, Hanazawa-sama," replied Nohara.

* * *

On the same day, Tsukushi was in one of her classes at Toudai when she received a phonecall from her father, forcing her to answer the phone at the end of the class.

"What is it, dad?" asked Tsukushi, as she exited the class. "I have classes today,"

"Make time to go for a golf match this Saturday," answered Mr. Makino.

"I don't really like to play golf," replied Tsukushi. "Besides, Saturday is my traditional Japanese arts day,"

"What is that?" asked Mr. Makino.

"I devote my time for kendo in the morning, tea ceremony in the afternoon just after lunch, and then ikebana in the evenings," answered Tsukushi.

"Cancel them, Reiji and I are having a golf match, and he's bringing Rui with him, so I need to bring my daughter too," replied Mr. Makino.

"You mean, you need to bring your son, Susumu," said Tsukushi.

"Susumu is still at the age when the golf club is taller than him," replied Mr. Makino. "Besides, this is the perfect opportunity for you to converse with the young Hanazawa,"

"I'm not interested in Rui," denied Tsukushi.

"Your mouth says one thing, but I know your heart says another," replied Mr. Makino. "Don't be blinded by your pride as Rui had been blinded by his prejudice when he refused to meet you for that meeting,"

"I know, but that's the least of my worries right now," said Tsukushi. "Right, I'll see you later at home,"

"Okay," replied Mr. Makino.

* * *

It was the end of the workday for Mr. Makino when he was informed by his secretary that the CEO of Nishikado Corporation wanted to see him.

"Let him in," instructed Mr. Makino.

His secretary ushered Nishikado Soujiro in, and was about to go out when Mr. Makino spoke.

"Tokio, you may leave, but before you leave, tell Iwaya to wait a moment," instructed Mr. Makino.

"Hai, Makino-sama," replied Tokio and bowed before shutting the door to the office.

As soon as they have the privacy, Mr. Makino motioned Nishikado Soujiro to sit down at the table set in his office, while he walked to the small hidden wine refrigerator that he kept in the office.

"Would you like a drink, Nishikado-san?" asked Mr. Makino. "I always feel that at the end of the workday, I deserve a treat for all the deals I close for the day,"

"I will have whatever you have, Makino-san," answered Soujiro.

"Wise choice," replied Mr. Makino, and poured two glasses of red wine for the both of them.

He handed the drink to Soujiro and asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want to ask your permission to court your daughter," answered Soujiro bluntly.

Mr. Makino smiled, swirled his wine, smelled it, and sipped a bit and rather than reply to that answer, he asked, "Do you usually drink wine, Nishikado-san?"

"Sometimes, to accompany a meal, but I don't collect wines," answered Soujiro, wondering why the subject was changed to wines.

"When I was around your age, I was sent by my father to study in France, and at first, I don't really have an affinity for wines, preferring our sake anytime," replied Mr. Makino. "But a friend of mine is an heir to some of the most distinguished vineries in France,"

"He introduced me to my very first white wine, a white Burgundy, and at first, I only had it to accompany my meals and for special occasions, but over time, I got more interested, and it became a hobby," continued Mr. Makino. "To make it short, I did not fall in love with wine at first sight, or rather taste, but it is a gradual love affair that span years,"

"This is what I want to ask you, young Nishikado, what it is about my daughter that attracts you?" asked Mr. Makino. "Don't spout out love at first sight, we both know that there is no such thing as that, and only the ladies think they exists,"

"Well, I admit at first, I was attracted to her beauty, but after the conversation during dinner, I ended up falling for her brains as well," replied Soujiro.

"How many times have you fallen for a girl's brains, young Nishikado?" asked Mr. Makino. "Your past record shows that you are a playboy,"

"I was a playboy, Mr. Makino. I admit that, but with the increasing duties of running Nishikado Corporation, it has been a while since I played with a girl's heart," answered Soujiro. "And I have no wish to play with your daughter's heart,"

"Good answer," replied Mr. Makino. "Well, you have my permission to date my daughter, though I don't know if you realized this, but you have a rival for Tsukushi's affection,"

"Rui?" asked Soujiro.

Mr. Makino nodded, and said, "Yes, the young Hanazawa. So, even if I give you permission to court Tsukushi, ultimately it is Tsukushi's choice if she wants you or Rui,"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Makino," replied Soujiro. "Though I wonder why it is easy for you to quickly approve me for your daughter,"

"That is because I have seen your progress with Nishikado Corporation; you are an able businessman despite your young age, and from that assessment, you are not the type who will make use of Tsukushi's inheritance or laze around expecting her to be the breadwinner," explained Mr. Makino. "After all, I don't want my daughter to marry a useless rich boy who do not know his duties,"

"Well, we best get going, young Nishikado," said Mr. Makino. "I need to be home in time for dinner with my wife and children, and Iwaya need to be home in time for dinner with his family too,"

"Oh right, I'm sorry for taking up your time, Mr. Makino," apologized Soujiro.

"It doesn't matter. By the way, why not you join my family dinner?" asked Mr. Makino. "I know your parents are in Kyoto and your brothers are not in Tokyo,"

"Thanks for the invitation. Yes, Souichiro is finally back in the fold, he practices medicine in Kyoto and at the same time, become the general physician for otousan, and Saburo is in a boarding school in Hokkaido,"

* * *

Makino Mansion

"Tadaima!" called out Tsukushi.

"Okaeri nasai, Tsukushi-sama," answered the butler, Haruomi and maid, Mei.

"Is dinner ready, Haruomi?" asked Tsukushi, and gave her coat to Haruomi and backpack to Mei.

"Not yet, but Makino-dono is overseeing the preparation while Susumu-bocchama is in his room," answered Haruomi.

"Why would mother oversee dinner preparation?" asked Tsukushi.

"Makino-sama informed that he will bring a guest, so Makino-dono wants to make sure that everything is perfect," answered Mei.

"Who is this guest, mama?" asked Tsukushi, when she entered the kitchen.

"Your father did not mention, so please go dress for dinner," answered Mrs. Makino. "Maybe he is one of those young CEOs vying for your hand in marriage,"

"If he is, then daddy must have approved of him already," replied Tsukushi. "Odd,"

"Why odd?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"I would have expected daddy to be a little bit strict," answered Tsukushi.

"Whatever it is, get out of the kitchen and make yourself look presentable," replied Mrs. Makino.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," said Tsukushi, and proceeded to go to her wing.

* * *

"Good evening, Makino-sama," greeted the butler, Haruomi.

"Good evening, Haruomi, is dinner ready?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Welcome home, anata," greeted Mrs. Makino, who went on to kiss Mr. Makino before letting the butler take his coat. "And yes, dinner is ready, but Tsukushi is not,"

"She's not?" asked Mr. Makino. "Oh, ok, this is our guest for tonight, koi,"

"Good evening dad!" greeted Susumu.

"Good evening, squirt," replied Mr. Makino and picked him up, despite already 7 years old, Susumu is still very light.

"Ah, Mr. Nishikado, welcome to our humble home," said Mrs. Makino to Soujiro.

'Humble home indeed,' thought Soujiro. 'There's nothing humble about this mansion,'

"Thanks for having me as a last minute guest, Mrs. Makino," replied Soujiro with a smile.

They were passing the staircase when Tsukushi ran down, and nearly fell if not for Soujiro's quick reflexes.

"Nishikado-san!" gasped Tsukushi. "Thanks,"

"It's nothing," replied Soujiro, and promptly let Tsukushi back on her feet.

"That's such a dramatic entrance, princess," noted Mr. Makino.

"This is what happens when one runs down the staircase in their high heels," reprimanded Mrs. Makino.

"I apologize for being tardy, mum, dad, and I apologize for burdening you, Nishikado-san," said Tsukushi.

"It's ok, I don't mind," replied Soujiro, who thanked his lucky stars that Tsukushi nearly slipped.

"Well then, shall we proceed to dinner?" asked Mr. Makino, who escorted his wife and son.

Soujiro held his arm out for Tsukushi, who took it, and off they went to have their dinner.

End of chapter 8 – please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers who make time to read and then review this story. Again, Toudai (or any other university in Japan) do not offer any postgraduate course that you can take part time, and not only that, a Master's course in Japan is 2 years, I claim artistic licence.

Chapter 9

The dinner with the Makino family was formal, and yet at the same time, for Soujiro, that is, informal.

"How was your day, Tsukushi?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Oh it went fine, I was glad I chose to go to Toudai instead of Eitoku," answered Tsukushi.

"You go to Toudai?" asked Soujiro.

"Technically, yes, though I have yet to sit for the entrance exam," replied Tsukushi. "So I should be finished in three years,"

"Ah," noted Soujiro. "Part time so that you can do other things?"

"She helps me out in the office, young Nishikado, working her way up the ladder," interrupted Mr. Makino.

"In London," noted Tsukushi. "I have yet to start my work in Tokyo, and what about you, squirt, how's school?"

"Boring," replied Susumu. "Dad, can I get transferred to one of those international schools?"

"Why?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Eitoku is not challenging enough," answered Susumu.

"I used to go to Eitoku," replied Soujiro. "And I enjoyed every bit of it,"

"But your brother did not go to Eitoku, right, Nishikado-san?" asked Susumu. "I don't recall any Nishikado."

"Yes, you are right, my brother goes to a boarding school in Hokkaido," answered Soujiro. "He's now in his second year of high school."

"I sense that you are very close to Hanazawa Rui, Mimasaka Akira and Domyouji Tsukasa," said Mrs. Makino.

"Yes, we sort of grew up together," replied Soujiro. "We are best friends,"

Immediately after dinner was over, Susumu asked to be excused, and his request was granted.

"Well, your mother and I are going to have a little time together," said Mr. Makino.

"Why don't you go out with Nishikado, Kushi?" asked Mrs. Makino. "Show her the sights, young Nishikado, this girl has yet to really look at Tokyo,"

"Is it ok with you, Mr. Makino?" asked Soujiro.

Mr. Makino nodded, signaling his permission.

"Well, if it is all right with the both of you, I guess I will join you for a night stroll of Tokyo, Nishikado-san," said Tsukushi. "It is true that I have yet to see Tokyo."

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Soujiro, as he escorted Tsukushi out of her mansion.

"Well, since I don't drink, so I don't do clubbing, and since I don't do clubbing, clubs are out of the question," answered Tsukushi.

"It would be pointless to ask you out to eat, as we've had dinner, hmm… why not I bring you to one of my brainchild?" asked Soujiro.

"Tranquil Teahouse?" asked Tsukushi. "All right, we can play Twenty Questions over there,"

"It's set then, let's go to Tranquil Teahouse, by the way, what's Twenty Questions?" asked Soujiro.

* * *

Back at the Makino Mansion

"Nice move, koi, pushing Tsukushi to go out with the young Nishikado," noted Mr. Makino.

"Well, the girl needs to go out," reasoned Mrs. Makino. "She only goes out with her cast members from the drama that Aikawa Anna acted in,"

"I do hope something comes out of this 'date'," continued Mrs. Makino.

"Koi, you cannot push Tsukushi into choosing Nishikado Soujiro when she hasn't even had a 'date' with Hanazawa Rui yet," counteracted Mr. Makino.

"But anata…" pleaded Mrs. Makino.

"No," said Mr. Makino firmly.

* * *

Tranquil Teahouse

"Good evening, welcome to Tranquil Teahouse," greeted the maitre-d. "Nishikado-san! I didn't expect you,"

"Good evening, Senri-san. Which rooms are available tonight?" asked Soujiro.

"The English tea room and the Japanese tea room, Nishikado-san," replied the maitre-d.

"The Japanese tea room please," said Tsukushi. "I'd like you to perform the abbreviated version of the Japanese tea ceremony for me,"

Soujiro smiled and let the maitre-d lead them to the Japanese tea room.

"Wow! I've never had a man give me the tea ceremony before, this should be interesting," said Tsukushi as they entered the room after opening their shoes.

"You've had the ceremony before?" asked Soujiro.

"Yes, but it was performed by a woman," answered Tsukushi.

"Since this is a very abbreviated version, it won't count," replied Soujiro. "One day, I will give you the full version,"

Tsukushi smiled and said, "I'll hold you to that,"

After the abbreviated ceremony, they conversed naturally, and sooner than they know it, it was time for Tsukushi to go home.

* * *

Makino Mansion

"Well, I've had a great time," said Tsukushi.

"Me too, perhaps one day, we can go out again," replied Soujiro.

"Now that my father has given you the 'ok' to date me, just tell me the date and time, and I'll see whether I can see you then," noted Tsukushi.

"Oh yes, you will be busy with your studies," said Soujiro and scratched his head.

"Yes, and you will be busy too, running the Nishikado Group, Nishikado-san," replied Tsukushi.

Soujiro let out a laugh, but then, a serious expression was on his face.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Soujiro. "You know… a goodbye kiss,"

"Nishikado-san, sometimes I think you forget that I was raised in London," said Tsukushi, and she let out a chuckle.

"Yes, you can," continued Tsukushi.

No sooner has Tsukushi said that, Soujiro gave her a peck on her lips.

"Well, I'll see you soon," said Soujiro before going to his car.

Tsukushi smiled at him and waved at him before going in the house. Inside the house, she was surprised to see her mother.

"Okaasan!"said Tsukushi.

"How was it?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"It was… nice," replied Tsukushi. "Maybe, if he calls, I'll see him again,"

"That's good," said Mrs. Makino. "By the way, your father asked you to immediately go to sleep,"

"Eh, why?" asked Tsukushi.

"Have you forgotten?" asked Mrs. Makino. "You promised to go golfing with him tomorrow,"

"Ah, the 'date' that he's forcing me to go," answered Tsukushi. "Even though he said it's going to be an outing with him and Nishikado-san, I know it is not as simple as that,"

"Yes, even though you are going with him, I have a feeling that he will ditch you to be alone with that Hanazawa boy," replied Mrs. Makino.

"Mum, why do I have a feeling that you do not like Hanazawa Rui?" asked Tsukushi.

Mrs. Makino cleared her throat before she replied, "Well, when I heard that he refused to meet you for the 'friendship' meeting, I got furious with him,"

"I thought, the nerve of that boy, does he think he's so gorgeous that he's too good for my Tsukushi?" Mrs. Makino continued. "I am rooting for you to be with Nishikado Soujiro, just so you know,"

Tsukushi laughed, and replied, "Well, go to bed, mum. I will not be easy with Hanazawa Rui, I promise you that,"

"Go make up with dad," continued Tsukushi before retiring to her apartments.

* * *

The next day, Tsukushi woke up with a feeling of dread.

"I don't like to play golf," grumbled Tsukushi. "He should have brought Susumu, that kid loves golf!"

Tsukushi's grumbling did not stop, even after she was dressed and ready for a day of golf.

"He should have brought me, not you, nee-chan!" grumbled Susumu, who loves golf, when they have their breakfast.

"I will bring you when you are slightly taller than a golf club, Susumu," commented Mr. Makino. "Besides, this isn't an ordinary game of golf, Rui is joining the three of us,"

"Ah, so it's actually a 'date' for nee-chan, huh?" asked Susumu slyly.

"Susumu! Otoosan!" shouted Tsukushi.

"Well, you could see it that way," replied Mr. Makino.

End of chapter 9 – please read and review.

A/n: This has gone unfinished for a few months. I finally finished this after rereading the super nice reviews that you all gave this story, thank you so much! I'm going on a vacation starting tomorrow and won't be back until the 8th of January, so I don't know when the next installment will be written. I'm a bit bummed when it comes to Rui and Tsukushi's 'date' at the golf course, which is why this chapter stops here, so please send me some inspiration. I have a feeling that Tsukushi will be a bit sulky, because Rui has refused to meet her before this, and Rui will be a bit out of character, trying to appease the sulky Tsukushi, so please do give me suggestion on how to pull it off.


	11. Chapter 10

Response to reviewers:

Lying thruth & creamy creation: After rereading the story, both of you are right. My style right now is too staccato and my Tsukushi is too stiff and robotic. I will try to relax it out and hopefully in this chapter, Tsukushi is not too robotic.

Illuminating Darkness: thanks for the review. I did have fun on vacation, and wrote this on my 3-day rest before I jet set to another location.

Thanks to http: / top100golf dot blogspot dot com / 2008 / 11 / tokyo – golf – club dot html for the information on Tokyo Golf Club.

By the way, expect Rui to be out of character, after all, he has to pacify a very sulky Tsukushi who also holds grudges.

Chapter 10

"I forgot to tell you, Tsukushi, you will be hitching a ride with Hanazawa Rui," said Mr. Makino nonchalantly, sipping his coffee while dropping the bomb to an aghast Tsukushi.

"What?" yelled Tsukushi.

"Otoosan wants you to hitch a ride with Hanazawa Rui," supplied Susumu, as he shoveled his pancakes into his mouth.

"I'd rather go to the place myself," muttered Tsukushi, as she finished her pancakes. "Where is this golf club?"

"I want you to go there with Hanazawa Rui," answered Mr. Makino sternly.

"I don't want to go there with Hanazawa Rui," replied Tsukushi stubbornly. "Now tell me the name of the golf club before I ditch the 'date' altogether,"

"No, I won't tell you the name of the golf club, because I want you and Hanazawa Rui to get to know each other," reasoned Mr. Makino.

"Suit yourself, have fun golfing with the Hanazawa men," replied Tsukushi. "I am going somewhere else,"

With that final statement, Tsukushi walked out of the dining room with her head held high.

Only when she reached her apartments that Tsukushi realized that she didn't have any of her keys with her.

"Tsubame, where are my keys?" asked Tsukushi, as she searched her bag frantically for her keys.

"Gomen nasai, Tsukushi-sama, Makino-sama has asked me to take all your car keys," replied her personal maid, Tsubame, with a shaky voice, after all, this is the first time she saw Tsukushi get angry.

"Tsubame! You are my personal maid!" cried Tsukushi.

"That's true, but Makino-sama pays my wages," replied Tsubame, still with a shaky voice.

"All right, I don't have any keys, but I still have my feet, I'm walking out," said Tsukushi haughtily.

Tsukushi walked out from her apartments with just her sling bag, in a nondescript outfit designed for a day of golf. Tsukushi was surprised to see the front foyer empty, as she walked down the long sweeping staircase. She smiled, but her happiness was short lived, as Haruomi immediately went to his spot at the door.

"Are you going to bar me from going out, Haruomi?" asked Tsukushi.

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi – sama, but it is the master's order," answered Haruomi.

Tsukushi sighed, looks like she has to find another escape route, and replied, "Fine, tell my father and Hanazawa Rui that I will be in the garden,"

The Makino Garden is actually an exquisite garden with flowers beautifully arranged in a neat manner, but Tsukushi did not have time to properly enjoy the flowers, as she needs an escape route to get out of the mansion compound.

"Trying to escape from going out with me?" asked a voice which, to Tsukushi's ears, seem to be very close to her in terms of distance.

"When did you ask my father to court my hand in marriage?" asked Tsukushi instead.

If Rui is a man who shows his facial expression, he would have winced when he heard that question uttered in an irritated fashion. Alas, Rui is a man who does not show his facial expression, thus, Tsukushi was greeted with an expressionless face when she asked that question.

"I didn't. As the best friend's son, I do not need your father's permission to date you, unlike the other men," replied Rui with a smirk. "Look, I am here to pick you up for a day of golf, you can go willingly with me, or I will be forced to bring you there the barbaric way,"

"What's the barbaric way?" asked Tsukushi.

No sooner has she said that, Tsukushi screamed as Rui scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Now this is the barbaric way," replied Rui, as Tsukushi pounded on his back. "We will be going to Sayama City, and since I had to have my PA reschedule my appointments this morning, you need to join me for the day out,"

Despite the constant pounding on his back, Rui continued to carry Tsukushi that way until they reached his car, which was parked outside the front door.

He tossed and buckled Tsukushi into the passenger seat of his BMW roadster before taking the wheel.

"Darn, your car is a stick shift!" muttered Tsukushi, when she saw the manual shift.

"Can't you drive a stick shift?" asked Rui, as he maneuvered the car out of the Makino mansion compound.

"No, I can only drive the automatic shift," replied Tsukushi. "I guess I relied too much on the very efficient public transport system in London,"

'Not to mention that I like to use the town car to go back and forth to the BBC studio,' thought Tsukushi.

"I guess we didn't start on the right foot," began Rui, after a bout of tense silence.

"Actually, we did, until you refuse to meet me," rebutted Tsukushi. "We had a very good conversation in the plane,"

"That was because I didn't know who you were," replied Rui. "I thought you were a commoner who got a seat upgrade via the frequent flyer program,"

Rui sighed and felt that his head is pounding with Tsukushi being disagreeable. He had to admit though, that despite being disagreeable, Tsukushi still looked good in the Burberry golf outfit.

"Why are you glancing at me like that?" asked Tsukushi.

"You are cute when you don't open your mouth," answered Rui. "Look, don't get angry at that, let's start anew,"

"I hold grudges," muttered Tsukushi.

"I noticed," replied Rui.

"I don't think I want to be engaged to you,"

"I don't want to get engaged to you either, for now,"

"I don't think I even want to have you as a friend,"

"I want to be your friend, and then I want to be your fiance, and after that I want to be your husband,"

"You seem confident that I will choose you, from that plan of yours,"

"I am confident that you will choose me,"

"I heard you were engaged to Todou Shizuka,"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Walls have ears, I am very good at eavesdropping,"

"Eavesdropping is not considered as a good behavior,"

Tsukushi shrugged and replied, "Well, are you really engaged to her?"

"I was. She broke off the engagement six months ago and married one of her colleagues in France,"

"Do you love her?"

"It was a puppy love, I realize it now. Yes, I loved her,"

"You are also the type to hold grudges. You were angry that she broke off the engagement,"

"I didn't say I was angry,"

"You were angry enough to prejudge that I will do the same thing,"

"If I am blinded by my prejudice, you are blinded by your pride,"

"I am a girl. I have my pride,"

"Let's throw both of them away and start anew. Hi, my name is Hanazawa Rui, I am an interim CEO for Hanazawa Group,"

"Okay, if you want it that way. Hi, my name is Makino Tsukushi, I am an heiress for the Makino Group,"

"I was born and raised in Japan,"

"I was born and raised in London,"

"I am 26 years old. I have been the interim CEO for Hanazawa Group for a year,"

"I am 21 years old. I graduated first class honours from University of Kent at Canterbury last year, and now am taking my MBA part time at Toudai,"

"I am an only child. My parents are Hanazawa Reiji and Hanazawa Kotoko,"

"I have a little brother who is seven years old. His name is Makino Susumu. My parents are Makino Atsuya and Makino Akiko,"

"My father, Hanazawa Reiji is the chairman of the company,"

"My father, Makino Atsuya is the chairman of the company,"

"My father pays my wages,"

"My father pays my allowance,"

"We should kick their asses later during the foursome play,"

"I second that, but there's only one problem,"

"What is it/?"

"I am terrible at golf,"

Rui grinned like a Cheshire cat who have just gotten his cream, and replied, "Don't worry, I'll teach you, next thing you know it, you will be playing golf like a pro,"

"I do not have any golf clubs,"

"You can use mine,"

Tokyo Golf Club

When they reached the Tokyo Golf Club at Sayama City, the weather was perfect for golf.

Their fathers have arrived earlier, and were having a morning tea together at the club's restaurant when Rui and Tsukushi arrived.

"Good, you've arrived!" exclaimed Mr. Hanazawa. "C'mon Rui, let's beat the Makinos,"

"Pardon me, Hanazawa-san, but your son is in my team," replied Tsukushi cheekily. "He has agreed to teach me golf and beat the both of you,"

"When I agree to have you court my daughter, young Hanazawa, I didn't agree to let you grope her in front of me," reprimanded Mr. Makino.

"I am not going to grope her, I am going to teach her golf," replied Rui with a straight face.

"Never mind that, Atsuya, you are one overprotective dad," said Mr. Hanazawa.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a daughter," muttered Mr. Makino.

"Enough," said Tsukushi, putting her foot down. "The three of you dragged me to play golf today, so I am going to play golf today, even though I don't really like it. Let's go to the first hole then,"

Despite Tsukushi being terrible at golf, Rui's guidance had helped them win the match against their fathers. Tsukushi didn't protest when Rui held her body when guiding her to swing the golf club, she did still have a crush on Rui, despite her being angry at him for not wanting to meet her.

"Well, both of you won, though you cheated, Kushi," said Mr. Makino.

"No, I didn't cheat," replied Tsukushi. "Rui's just being such a helpful partner,"

Mr. Makino let out a snort and replied, "Well, Reiji and I are going for a round of drinks, and since you don't drink, I suggest you and Rui go somewhere else,"

"Somewhere else?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, except home," answered Mr. Makino. "He's your chauffeur for the day,"

Just like Rui earlier that morning, Tsukushi had a Cheshire cat grin on her face that afternoon.

"So, I can ask him to bring me to Shinjuku?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, you can," replied Mr. Makino.

"And he can't refuse?"

"He can't refuse,"

"Rui! Let's go to Shinjuku!" shouted Tsukushi.

"Eh, since when am I your chauffeur?" asked Rui.

"Since I said so," answered Mr. Makino, before winking at his daughter. Mr. Makino gave Rui a smile that says, 'Go ahead son, charm the socks off my daughter,', and Rui was not sure whether he should feel disturbed by it or otherwise.

One thing for sure, Rui felt that he is now stepping up to the competition against his own best friend, Nishikado Soujiro.

End of chapter 10 – please read and review.

A/n: This was written the night before my second flight to my second vacation destination, so pardon the rush if the story feels rushed. I was inspired and couldn't stop writing.

As for Tsukushi's golf outfit, refer to this outfit worn by this model in this photo: http: / models dot com slash work slash burberry-burberry-golf-fw-10. I was researching on male models (for Shizuka's husband) when I came across that photo. I'm not one to use photos for my characters, but I can't help but imagine that the male model is Rui,


	12. Chapter 11

Response to reviewers:

Marina StormFire, Kireii, 1sunfun, TheHyuugaaMegumii, Six Impossible Things, Jenny Lie, Shadowofmyday & Baka chan xD: here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry for the delay, though. I had a terrible, horrible, writer's block.

A/N: Most of the stuff in here, I claim artistic licence. Thanks to Wikipedia for the information on Les Créations de Narisawa.

Chapter 11

"Well, since our dads decided that we need time for ourselves, what do you want to do?" asked Rui.

"Can we go to London?" asked Tsukushi jokingly. "I'd love to have pub food,"

"Pub food?" asked Rui. "I thought you don't drink,"

"Yes, I don't drink but I do eat pub food," answered Tsukushi.

"Well, I can bring you to any Western restaurants around Japan, Hong Kong, Beijing and Seoul, but not London, New York or anywhere at the Western hemisphere," replied Rui. "I do have to go to work on Monday,"

"Rui, I'm joking!" exclaimed Tsukushi, "I have classes on Monday too, you know…"

"How is it that you are able to juggle classes and working with your dad at the same time?" asked Rui.

"Well, in London, there's a work attachment program that was conducted by the university, and one of Makino Corporations' firms took part in it," answered Tsukushi. "I applied for the work attachment program, got in, and that's how I started to work for my dad,"

"So, how did they not know that it is you who applied?" asked Rui. "I heard from my dad that aside from your dad, nobody knew you are THE Makino Tsukushi,"

"I do not use the Makino mansion address as my permanent address then, nobody knows how Tsukushi Makino look like before the coming out party, and aside from that, I'm just lucky, I guess," answered Tsukushi. "I'm starving, where are we eating?"

"Do you eat French food?" asked Rui.

"Yes, I do, but I don't like it as much as I love British food," answered Tsukushi.

Rui brought Tsukushi to Les Créations de Narisawa, a French restaurant run by a Japanese chef.

"Wow, I can't believe you can find a French restaurant in Tokyo," said Tsukushi as they entered the restaurant. "Is the chef, French?"

"He's Japanese, but trained in France," answered Rui. "You do know how to read French, do you?"

"Of course I do," replied Tsukushi. "I'm fluent in five languages, English, Japanese, Mandarin, French and Italian,"

The maitre-d led them to a table that was partially hidden from the rest of the diners, giving Tsukushi and Rui the privacy that they need. The waiter left them with their menus, and asked them to call him via the electronic waiter system whenever they are ready to order.

"Wow, they have quite a selection of wines," remarked Tsukushi. "I don't drink wines, though, but these are good wines,"

"For someone who doesn't drink, you know your wines," remarked Rui.

"One of dad's good friends owns a vineyard in France, I sort of picked it up from him," replied Tsukushi. "It came to a point that whenever we eat together, I would select his wine for him,"

"Are we ready to order?" asked Rui.

Tsukushi nodded, and pressed the electronic waiter system to call the waiter to their table.

"I'd like to have moules à la crème normande as the main courseand crème brûlée as dessert," said Tsukushi.

Rui was surprised to hear that Tsukushi chose to eat moules à la crème normande, for someone who doesn't drink, Tsukushi do not have any problems eating a dish that has wine in it.

"I'd like to have escargots de bourgogne as the main course and mousse au chocolat as dessert," informed Rui.

Tsukushi made a face when she heard that Rui will be eating snails.

"What about your beverage, sir, madam?" asked the waiter.

"I'd like a mango smoothie, please," replied Tsukushi.

"A strawberry smoothie, please," said Rui.

"I will be with your orders shortly, sir, madam," said the waiter and left.

"For someone who doesn't drink, you do eat something that has wine in it," remarked Rui.

"The alcohol evaporated when it cooked," replied Tsukushi. "Eww, you are going to eat snails,"

Tsukushi made a face and shuddered.

"Escargot requires an acquired taste," rebutted Rui. "I still do not understand why you don't drink alcoholic beverages,"

"I drank once, got drunk, passed out and woke up with a killer hangover," replied Tsukushi. "The hangover was so bad that I swore I won't ever drink again,"

"Once bitten, twice shy, huh?" asked Rui.

"Exactly," answered Tsukushi. "Not only that, I do not want to harm my liver,"

The day went smoothly after that. Since it was the start of the weekend, Tsukushi dragged Rui to bring her to Harajuku to see all the flamboyant fashion on display at Harajuku, and after that, Rui directed Tsukushi to a district where they could find fashion that was more in line with the upper class.

"I love those gothic Lolita dresses, Rui!" said Tsukushi. "Do you think I could pull them off?"

"Not that you can't pull it off, but I do not think that a graduate business student like you would want to wear a gothic Lolita dress," replied Rui.

'Right, you only know my graduate business student persona,' thought Tsukushi. 'Not my actress persona,'

"You are right, but it doesn't have to be an elaborate gothic Lolita that the group at Harajuku wore," said Tsukushi. "It could just be a simple one, for an informal wear,"

Rui smiled, and replied, "I may have dated a fashion model before, but I still do not understand you girls and fashion,"

Tsukushi tensed after hearing that. She knew that Rui used to date Todou Shizuka, fashion model turned lawyer before, but to hear it straight from his own mouth, she didn't know why, but it hurts.

"Oh, I really do not understand fashion either, as long as it is comfortable and stylish, I like it," said Tsukushi. "Though, it doesn't stop me from liking elaborate fashion like the Lolita gowns,"

"Plus, I'd be worried if you know fashion, as most of the men I know who knows fashion is either gay or spends a lot of his money on women's clothes for his mistresses," continued Tsukushi.

The mood deflated after that. They did take walks around Tokyo, and despite being once called 'a block of ice' by Tsukasa, Rui could feel that the girl walking next to him, who now has already changed to a summer dress that she bought earlier, was with him in the flesh, but not in her spirit, and truthfully, he felt weird about it.

"I think it's time for me to go home," said Tsukushi when it was close to dinner. "Can you take me?"

"Can we go to dinner first?" asked Rui. "I want to bring you to The Gordon Ramsay at Tokyo,"

"Can I take a rain check for that?" replied Tsukushi. "I'm sorry, but I'm just really tired,"

"All right," answered Rui. "It's a date,"

Rui took her home, and Tsukushi waved him goodbye before going back to her apartments.

Tsukushi changed to her night clothes, ordered a light dinner through the phone from the kitchens, and decided to do her assignments that were actually due in six weeks.

She was starting up on her third assignment when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" asked Tsukushi.

"Tsukushi, it's Katie, I've got some great news for you!" answered Katie.

"C'mon in!" replied Tsukushi.

Katie practically skipped when she entered Tsukushi's study, wearing a big grin on her face.

"Guess who is chosen to be the new face for Covergirl Japan?" asked Katie.

"Me?" asked Tsukushi. "Err, I mean, Aikawa Anna?"

"Yes," replied Katie. "You'll be having a photo shoot two weeks later at Hokkaido,"

"Great!" said Tsukushi excitedly. "By the way, what's the news about that Period drama?"

"Well, it's now in its planning stage, and really, do you want to take it?" asked Katie. "You will be swamped with work if you want to take it, as it will require you to learn kendo,"

"It will be fine, I want to be busy, Katie," answered Tsukushi. "So that I do not have time for matchmaking dates,"

"Is your day with Hanazawa Rui that bad?" asked Katie.

Tsukushi shook her head, and answered, "No, it was perfect, until he mentioned his ex-girlfriend, fashion model turned lawyer, Todou Shizuka,"

"I don't know why, Katie, but it hurts when I heard him say it, like I can feel that he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend," said Tsukushi, who promptly burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie," replied Katie. "You know… this is the first time I heard you have feelings for someone, and I have been your manager since you were six years old,"

"Katie, I've had boyfriends before," protested Tsukushi.

"Boy toys," scoffed Katie. "The boys in UK all like you because you look exotic, and you like the attention they give you,"

"I guess you are right, this is the first time I have to work to get a man's attention, but Katie, I'm worth more than that," replied Tsukushi. "So, I'm going to forget whatever feelings I have for Hanazawa Rui, and just do my work as an actress and a graduate business student,"

"That's final?" asked Katie.

Tsukushi nodded.

Meanwhile, it wasn't the same as Rui. He hadn't been this happy ever since Shizuka dumped him. He was so happy that he was still grinning like an idiot when Monday arrived.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Nohara when he saw his boss smiling softly like an idiot at the business contracts on his work table.

Rui was startled when his assistant suddenly spoke to him.

"Eh, Nohara, when did you enter my office?" asked Rui.

Nohara looked at his boss as if he had grown an extra appendage, and replied, "I knocked just now, sir,"

"Oh, yes, I am all right," said Rui, answering the question that his assistant asked him earlier.

"Well, sir, you are booked solid today after all the meetings that were supposed to be scheduled on Saturday," said Nohara. "The President, however, wants you to meet him for lunch,"

"Oh, thank you," replied Rui. "I am sorry about last Saturday, though,"

"That's all right, Hanazawa-san, after you asked to reschedule all your meetings, the President called me to make sure that I reschedule all your meetings," said Nohara. "He was pretty determined to have you meet the Makino heiress, and besides, it gave me the opportunity to leave work early that Saturday morning, after I finished work, that is,"

Being an interim CEO was not easy, and Rui was so busy that it was two weeks later that he remembered he promised Tsukushi that he would bring her to The Gordon Ramsay at Tokyo.

"The number you dialed is unreachable. Please try again later," said the operator when Rui tried calling her.

"Maybe I should go straight to the Makino mansion," he said to himself, and did just that.

At the Makino mansion, the butler showed him the way to the parlor, as Rui mentioned that he has come to meet with Makino-sama.

"Hanazawa Rui, what a pleasure," said Makino-sama, who was holding the hand of a young boy of seven.

"Sir, I'm sorry to intrude your home when it seems that you are busy with your family, but I'd like to enquire the whereabouts of Makino Tsukushi," said Rui.

Mr. Makino's face suddenly turned grim and he did not say a word, as Tsukushi had left for Hokkaido for her Covergirl Japan photo shoot.

"Onee-san is in Hokkaido," said the young boy.

"Susumu…" berated Mr. Makino. "What did she tell you before she leaves?"

"Oh, I'm sorry papa, I forgot," replied Makino Susumu.

"Well, young Hanazawa, Tsukushi has some work to do in Hokkaido, so she will be there for quite a while," said Mr. Makino.

"She's not avoiding me, is she?" asked Rui.

"Oh, no, she's not, like you, she's a very busy lady, so she understands why you didn't call her after the all day date that you both had," answered Mr. Makino. "But, please do not chase her to Hokkaido,"

Rui nodded, but he was going to do exactly that!

End of chapter 11 – please read and review.


	13. Chapter 12

Response to reviewers:

Kirai-sin: thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter. :)

A/n: A very long chapter for you guys, :), ten pages on Microsoft word! The story is coming to a close very soon. My intention was to finish the story in five chapters, only to realize that I have reached chapter 10, and then chapter 11 and now chapter 12.

Chapter 12

Nishikado Soujiro looked out from the window of his office. His mind drifted to the dinner that he had to Makino Tsukushi a week earlier.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Soujiro, but I really need to meet up with you," said Tsukushi.

During dinner, it went well at first, asking each other how they've been and what have they been doing, as they have not seen each other for a while.

"Nishikado Soujiro, I know you asked my father permission to court me," said Tsukushi. "I'm sorry, but if you ask for something more than friendship, then I couldn't give it to you,"

"I see," said Soujiro. "May I ask, why?"

"Recently, I went out with someone else, and I find that I have feelings for him, feelings that I do not have whenever I go out with you," answered Tsukushi. "Not that you aren't a catch, Soujiro,"

"You are a great guy, and I'm pretty sure you will find other girls who are better than me, so, I do not want to lead you along when I do not reciprocate your feelings for me," continued Tsukushi.

"Ah, you met my best friend, and you have feelings for my best friend," concluded Soujiro.

"Unfortunately for you, yes," replied Tsukushi. "Not that you aren't attractive,"

Soujiro laughed, and replied, "I understand. When we were in high school, it was almost the same thing too, although most girls would love to have one night with me, it was Rui whom they want to have as a steady boyfriend,"

Tsukushi giggled, and said, "Not that I want to have one night with you, I don't believe in sex before marriage, but you can make a good best friend for a girl,"

"Can I be that, instead?" asked Soujiro. "Can I give an offer to be your friend?"

Tsukushi smiled, and answered, "That, I can offer,"

Soujiro was startled from his thoughts when his assistant, Ishihara, touched his shoulder.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Ishihara.

"Ah, Ishihara, I apologized. I was thinking of something else just now," answered Soujiro. "Is there anything of urgency?"

"The Teahouse in Osaka is set to open next week, do you want to go and open it or do you want the COO to do it?" asked Ishihara.

"Since it is my baby, please make room in my schedule for me to go to the opening ceremony," answered Soujiro.

"As you wish, sir," replied Ishihara.

* * *

Hanazawa Rui was already in Sapporo when he remembered that he has forgotten to ask Mr. Makino on the whereabouts of Tsukushi over there.

'Not that he will want to tell me,' thought Rui, remembering that the older man has specifically asked him to not go to Hokkaido at the first place.

Despite that, Rui checked himself in at The Maple in Sapporo, and was about to have dinner send up to his room when there was a commotion at the hotel lobby.

"I apologize for the commotion, Hanazawa-sama, but a celebrity has decided to stay here for the night after her photo shoot today," said the manager of the hotel, who knows that Hanazawa Rui is a best friend of his boss, Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Who is this celebrity?" asked Rui.

"Ah, you do not know Aikawa Anna, Hanazawa-sama?" asked the manager. "She acted in Kare Kano, and is here in Hokkaido to shoot an ad for Covergirl Japan,"

"Oh, by the way, did the Makino heiress stay here?" asked Rui. "She's a good friend of mine,"

"No, not at all," answered the manager. "Domyouji-sama gave me a list of people who gets bumped up to the penthouse suite, and Ms. Makino did not check in, not at all,"

Rui deflated after he heard the news.

"Well, thank you, but I would like to go to my penthouse suite, please," said Rui.

"All right, sir, thank you for staying at The Maple in Sapporo," replied the manager, who showed Rui the lift.

"Ah, Aikawa-sama, thank you for staying with us at The Maple in Sapporo," said manager, when Aikawa Anna also approached the lift to go to her penthouse suite.

"Thank you," said Aikawa Anna, smiling at the manager.

Rui immediately recognized Aikawa Anna as Makino Tsukushi, but he didn't say anything until the both of them was in the lift.

"Makino Tsukushi," started Rui.

Aikawa Anna whirled when she heard her personal name being uttered by the man in the lift with her.

"Hanazawa Rui?" asked Aikawa Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to Sapporo to find Makino Tsukushi," answered Rui.

"Well, I can't explain here, let's go to my penthouse, and I'll explain everything there," replied Aikawa Anna.

Rui followed Aikawa Anna or rather, Makino Tsukushi inside her penthouse, where he noticed that the first thing that she did was to take off her wig and her contact lenses.

"Well, Makino Tsukushi is here, what is it that you want to ask?" asked Tsukushi.

"How come you are also Aikawa Anna?" asked Rui.

"It started when I was six years old, when I acted in a commercial," answered Tsukushi. "My parents see no harm in me acting in a commercial at that age; it was a good way to earn extra money for me anyway and I will eventually leave the small screen one day,"

"However, I never got out of the small screen, soon using the stage name 'Aikawa Anna' to act in various dramas on BBC, while at the same time continuing my personal life as Makino Tsukushi," continued Tsukushi. "I'm sure you noticed that I never followed my parents back home to Japan,"

"But, a bunch of old ladies composed of the wives of Japan's crème de la crème has decided that I am an ugly girl, according to my mum, and it made my mum put her foot down. I have to return to Japan," said Tsukushi.

"My dad said, I could continue to become an actress, on the condition that I debut as Makino Tsukushi to society, continue my Master's degree and work with him," concluded Tsukushi. "While at the same time, be an actress without getting caught, and you caught me,"

"How in the world do people do not recognize you as 'Makino Tsukushi'?" asked Rui. "I noticed the only two things you don is a wig and a pair of contact lenses,"

"Beats me," answered Tsukushi. "Wait, you are not angry?"

Rui gave her a stoic look, and asked, "Do you want me to?"

"Not really, after all, I didn't mean to deceive you, not one bit," answered Tsukushi.

"Then, I am not angry, but how are you going to tell your father that I discovered your secret?" asked Rui. "Now that I remembered, no wonder he specifically asked me to not search you in Hokkaido,"

"He was trying to protect my secret," replied Tsukushi. "Well, I'm going to call him and tell him that, but please, stay here,"

Mr. Makino apparently did not waste any time to answer Tsukushi's phone call, when Rui could hear his voice from the speaker phone a few minutes later.

"Yes, what is it, princess?" asked Mr. Makino. "Did you get caught?"

"Otoosan, how in the world did you find out that I got caught?" asked Tsukushi.

"Well, the young Hanazawa came to see me yesterday, and I know that he decided to search for you despite me asking him to not do it," answered Mr. Makino. "Is he there, in your hotel room?"

"Yes I am, Makino-san," answered Rui.

"Congratulations young Hanazawa, so, Tsukushi, the ball is in your court now," replied Mr. Makino. "It is your choice to either retire from becoming an actress or you come out, you did do some work with the Makino Corp behind the scenes,"

"All right, dad, I will ask Katie to contact Ishikawa-san about that," said Tsukushi. "All right, love you daddy,"

"Love you too, princess," said Mr. Makino before hanging up the phone.

"Ok, now to call my manager," said Tsukushi.

"Can you call your manager later?" asked Rui. "I'd like to ask you out for dinner,"

"Can we call dinner from room service, Rui?" asked Tsukushi. "I need to call my manager to explain the situation to her,"

Rui nodded, and did just that.

"Yeah, Katie, I got caught by Hanazawa Rui. Yeah, my dad said it's my decision, and I've decided to come out," heard Rui, who didn't want to intrude on Tsukushi's phone call with her manager.

"Yeah, let's have a meeting with Ishikawa-san about it, and I'll leave everything to you, Katie," continued Tsukushi.

Tsukushi gave a long drawn sigh when she finished her phone call.

"Do you ever plan to come out?" asked Rui, who was concerned with Tsukushi's expression.

"Yes, but I never expected to come out before the debut of my very first drama's special episode," answered Tsukushi.

"Why are you avoiding me?" asked Rui. "You never did call me to take the offer of dinner to The Gordon Ramsay,"

Tsukushi glanced at Rui's forlorn face, and replied, "No, I was not avoiding you. I was busy with my work, and I know you are a busy person as well, and the time to actually make that phone call or text message never came up,"

"I heard you rejected Soujiro's proposal," said Rui.

"Yes, I did, because I have feelings for someone else," replied Tsukushi.

"Oh," said Rui. "Who is it?"

"Someone who might not return my feelings because he is hung up on his ex-girlfriend," answered Tsukushi.

"You mean, ex-fiancée," said Rui. "Me,"

"You know, I have feelings for you too," continued Rui. "You are the first woman who is able make me forgive and forget Shizuka's deception,"

"Really?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui nodded.

"My engagement with Shizuka was the result of an arranged agreement between Todou Corporation and Hanazawa Enterprises," explained Rui. "I wholeheartedly agreed, while Shizuka, well, I thought she wholeheartedly agreed as well,"

"When I have less than platonic feelings for Shizuka, apparently, she never see me as anything other than a little brother, Shizuka is older than me by two years," continued Rui. "The only reason why she agreed to the agreement was because I was safe, I loved her, you see, and she didn't expect to fall in love with someone else,"

"She did fall in love with someone else when she went to law school in France. It happened when I started work at Hanazawa Enterprises," said Rui. "I was crushed when she broke off our engagement, telling me that she couldn't live a lie anymore,"

"I was in a funk, I couldn't work, I had to take a leave of absence, and drifted to where my best friends happen to be, I would be in New York City one day with Tsukasa, only to jet set to Milan the next with Akira, and then in Tokyo with Soujiro,"

"It wasn't until Tsukasa literally slapped me into going back to work that woke me up," chuckled Rui, remembering the time when Tsukasa slapped him. "Despite being the bully in our group, he managed to be the most responsible of us all,"

"While I managed to go to work, I work hard, hard enough that most of my assistants either resigned or get transferred to another division due to overwork, I fired all my female secretaries and requested male secretaries, but I managed to rise up to become interim CEO in just a year, like your decision, I've also decided to work from bottom, making my way up,"

"I rarely return home, home as in the Hanazawa Mansion, which was why my mother didn't know about me 'going back to my shell', as she puts it, until she barged her way into my loft in Tokyo," said Rui. "I refused any matchmaking attempts, which was why I did not want to meet up with you for that omiai,"

"Oh, so that is the reason why," replied Tsukushi. "I was very hurt when you refused that meeting, actually,"

"I apologize," offered Rui.

"No matter, now that I found out the real reason why you refuse to meet me for the omiai," replied Tsukushi.

"You are the first woman I have feelings for after my break up with Shizuka, and honestly, I am glad that you do not reciprocate Soujiro's feelings, I feel bad for him because he is my best friend, but I am firm with what I have said to you when we were on our way to the golf course,"

"You said, you want me to become your friend, and then girlfriend, and then fiancée and then wife," said Tsukushi, remembering Rui's words.

"Yes, and I know that you want a short engagement, before getting married," said Rui. "And, I am pretty certain about my feelings for you, very certain,"

"Do you want to get engaged?" asked Rui

"Please ask me that question after I tie up all the drama on being Aikawa Anna and Makino Tsukushi," answered Tsukushi. "You have to accept both sides of me, because I will always be Makino Tsukushi, the debutante and graduate student of Business, and Aikawa Anna, actress,"

"It would be a shock to the entertainment world to know that Aikawa Anna is actually Makino Tsukushi, and she is engaged to Hanazawa Rui, the former fiancé of Todou Shizuka," continued Tsukushi.

"I'm not rejecting you," said Tsukushi. "It's just I have a lot on my plate right now, I just signed a new contract to act in a Period drama, and now, I know you won't expose me as Makino Tsukushi, but there are a lot of things to do,"

"I have no idea where to go except to a press conference, and really, I am very nervous," continued Tsukushi, who by now was pacing back and forth. "I don't know if the Japanese public would like me after I deceived them, and I don't know how they would react knowing that Aikawa Anna's father is Makino Atsuya,"

"Calm down," said Rui. "You will get a panic attack otherwise,"

"I understand if you reject me now, because of what is happening in your world, and while I have once said that I won't date someone who has another life, like Shizuka, I have come to terms that the reason why our engagement failed was not because Shizuka was a model, but because she didn't reciprocate my feelings," continued Rui. "So now, let's relax and have dinner,"

"Did you manage to call for dinner?" asked Tsukushi.

"I did," answered Rui. "I asked them to send them up after a half hour, which by the way, was ten minutes ago,"

"Let me take it so that you won't have to change to your Aikawa Anna persona," said Rui. "Don't worry about your identity, Tsukasa made sure that the F4 get catered in this hotel,"

It was just that, when Tsukushi heard the waiter apologize repeatedly, not knowing that Hanazawa Rui-sama has swapped penthouses with Aikawa Anna.

"It is fine, just let me get my dinner, and I will call for breakfast again tomorrow morning," said Rui to the waiter before pushing the tray inside the room. "Just pick up the tray tomorrow when I want to order my breakfast,"

"All right, Hanazawa-sama," said the waiter before leaving.

Rui closed the door after he brought the tray in.

"Tomorrow, before you leave, you give them my key card, all right?" asked Rui.

"Ok," answered Tsukushi. "I need to leave early, though, there's a photo shoot tomorrow at another city in Hokkaido,"

"Can I join?" asked Rui teasingly.

"No," replied Tsukushi. "I will see you after three days,"

Rui smiled, and nodded.

"Is that a promise?" asked Rui.

"Well, I will try to see you in three days," answered Tsukushi.

* * *

Contrary to what Tsukushi had first believed, it was quite easy to come out as Makino Tsukushi, as the first thing her agency did was to hold a press conference.

Press Conference

"This is something that I have kept as a secret for years after entering show business," started Aikawa Anna. "It is about my personal life,"

"As you all know, I keep a very private personal life. Nobody knows who my family is, where I go to school, who is my boyfriend and all that jazz," continued Anna.

"Today, I intend to reveal my family and where I go to school for university," said Anna. "My birth name is Makino Tsukushi, the daughter of industrialist Makino Atsuya,"

The room erupted after hearing that statement.

"I am from the Makino clan, who was originally from Osaka, which is why I speak the Kansai dialect. Whatever information that I have once given to Horikita Tooru at the 'Tea with Tooru' show are all true,"

"As for my education, I am taking a part time MBA program in Toudai, and as for boyfriend, I do not have one at the moment,"

"Miss Aikawa, why did you use a stage name instead of the Makino name?" asked a reporter.

"At first it was because 'Aikawa Anna' sounds more commercial, and also, it helped me to get out of the shadow of being the Makino heiress," answered Anna.

"Will you still use the name 'Aikawa Anna' for the stage?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, I will, it is the name I enter show business with, and I will stick to it," answered Anna.

"Considering that you will be taking over your father's position as the CEO of Makino Corporation, when will you retire from show business?" asked another reporter.

"My father understands my love for the stage, and when that time comes, I won't fully retire, all I do will just take smaller roles and fewer dramas," answered Anna.

"What about marriage? Is it in the cards?" asked another reporter.

"Well, currently I do not have a boyfriend, but a friend has asked me to marry him," answered Anna. "He asked Makino Tsukushi, but Makino Tsukushi is a part of Aikawa Anna,"

"I asked him to ask again when the time is right," continued Anna.

"Will you still continue to act in the Period drama?" asked another reporter.

"Yes," answered Anna.

"Who is that guy who asked you to marry him?" asked another reporter.

"That, is information I would like to keep for now," answered Anna. "Considering that I have asked him to ask again, it would not be necessary to know who he is until that time comes,"

Anna signaled to Katie to close the conference.

"Thank you for coming to the press conference, but Miss Aikawa will not be answering any more questions," said Katie, effectively ending the press conference.

At another part of the city, Rui was watching the press conference with Soujiro.

"Wow! She is Aikawa Anna!" exclaimed Soujiro. "Do you know about this?"

"I found out accidentally when I chased her to Sapporo," answered Rui. "Thanks to me, she had to reveal her 'Makino Tsukushi' identity,"

"So, you are the guy who asked her to marry him, but she instead asked him to ask her again at another time?" asked Soujiro.

Rui nodded, and said, "I'm sorry that she rejected you,"

Soujiro shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't control it if she doesn't have feelings for me, and honestly, if I push it, it might end up like my parents' marriage before father contracted prostate cancer," replied Soujiro.

"Besides, she is a perfect match for you," continued Soujiro. "You used to not talk this much, and now you talk,"

Rui smiled.

"I agree," he said.

* * *

Thanks to their conflicting schedules, Rui and Tsukushi never really have time to see each other, but she did manage to take his offer to dine at The Gordon Ramsay at Conrad Tokyo six months after she came out as Makino Tsukushi.

"Wow, this food tastes so good!" said Tsukushi, who actually moaned after tasting the dish.

"It is a good thing now that I requested for a secluded booth," said Rui, when he heard Tsukushi's moan.

"Tsukushi," started Rui.

Tsukushi stopped eating when Rui called her name.

"I am not sure if this is the right time, but it has been six months since you've came out as Makino Tsukushi," said Rui. "I know while you have a drama lined up right now, you won't start production in a month, and with your MBA, you took the part time option, and won't be having lectures until next month,"

"Oh god, I only started to talk a lot after meeting you," continued Rui. "My point is, will you marry me?"

End of chapter 12 – please read and review.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I was rereading this fic and the original 'love in disguise', and noticed the vast difference between the Tsukushi in 'love in disguise' and the Tsukushi in 'love in disguise redux'. The Tsukushi then was an immature teenager who drank, date and was not a diligent student/singer/ actress, while the Tsukushi now is a young adult who did not drink, did not date and is a diligent student / actress. Somehow, it kinda reflected on me as the writer as well. When the original 'love in disguise' was written, I was a girl about to enter university for the first time, and over the course of writing 'love in disguise', broke up with my then boyfriend in a very bad break up. During the period of 'just reading fanfics not writing any', I experienced a spiritual awakening that shaped who I am today, and in a sense, shaped what I wrote as well. I began to go out of my comfort zone, started writing 'love in disguise redux', became a part – time teacher, entered a Master programme study to become a teacher, wrote critical pieces for my course, and became a different person from the one who started this fic back in 2009.

When I sensed this change, I decided that it is time to end this fic. So, without further ado, I present to all of you, the last chapter of 'Love in Disguise Redux'.

Thanks for all the support, the reviews, and the alerts placed on this story.

* * *

Previously on 'Love in Disguise Redux'

Thanks to their conflicting schedules, Rui and Tsukushi never really have time to see each other, but she did manage to take his offer to dine at The Gordon Ramsay at Conrad Tokyo six months after she came out as Makino Tsukushi.

"Wow, this food tastes so good!" said Tsukushi, who actually moaned after tasting the dish.

"It is a good thing now that I requested for a secluded booth," said Rui, when he heard Tsukushi's moan.

"Tsukushi," started Rui.

Tsukushi stopped eating when Rui called her name.

"I am not sure if this is the right time, but it has been six months since you've came out as Makino Tsukushi," said Rui. "I know while you have a drama lined up right now, you won't start production in a month, and with your MBA, you took the part time option, and won't be having lectures until next month,"

"Oh god, I only started to talk a lot after meeting you," continued Rui. "My point is, will you marry me?"

* * *

Chapter 13

Instead of answering Rui's question, Tsukushi asked, "May I see the ring?"

"It's uh, with your dad at the moment, my parents and I went to meet your parents a few days ago," answered Rui. "He wanted to ask you himself, but I want to do it personally, so…"

"So…" repeated Tsukushi.

"Is it a yes?" asked Rui. "Or is it a no?"

Tsukushi gave Rui the brightest smile that he had ever seen graced her face.

"Yes, on the condition that we can get married as soon as possible, without a big ceremony, and I want to share my first kiss with you inside one of the capsules on the London Eye," answered Tsukushi.

"Umm… your mother and my mother has arranged to plan our wedding, they were so sure that you said 'yes'," replied Rui.

"Well, tell them I won't marry you if they can't plan it in three weeks," pouted Tsukushi.

"Noted, and noted as well about the London Eye, asked Rui.

"Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" asked Rui.

"Anywhere, but I want the both of us to be completely wire-free, as in, nobody can contact us," answered Tsukushi.

"Oh, I know where," replied Rui. "Tsukasa has a couple of private tropical islands that he owned. I can borrow one for our honeymoon,"

"Perfect," said Tsukushi.

* * *

At the family room in the Makino mansion, two sets of parents were wondering on the outcome of Rui's proposal.

"I'm going down to the cellar to get the best champagne, do you want to join me, Reiji?" asked Mr. Makino.

"Papa, Tsukushi hasn't given us any confirmation that she said yes, it's too early to get champagne," said Mrs. Makino, who replied instead.

"Hold that thought, Akiko, Rui just called me," said Mrs. Hanazawa excitedly, and answered the call.

Rui's voice was heard even before Mrs. Hanazawa said 'hello'.

"Mom, dad, she said yes!" shouted Rui.

Both sets of parents cheered.

Tsukushi was heard asking in the background, "Is that my parents? Rui, please give me the phone,"

Mrs. Hanazawa promptly gave the phone to Mrs. Makino.

"Yes, both your dad and I are here, Tsukushi," said Mrs. Makino.

"Mum, dad, I want to see my ring," said Tsukushi.

"It is with me, come home, so that we can put the ring on your finger," replied Mrs. Makino.

"Okay, and mum, we want to get married three weeks later," said Tsukushi before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Rui and Tsukushi cut their meal short and promptly drove towards the Makino mansion.

"Are you sure our mothers can arrange our wedding in three weeks?" asked Rui.

"Of course they can," answered Tsukushi. "That way, we can get a small and intimate ceremony, giving them more time will result in a big, overblown affair,"

"I don't want a big overblown affair," replied Rui. "So, I will also put my foot down, and be on your side for it,"

"Thanks Rui!" said Tsukushi, beaming at Rui for his remark.

At the family room of Makino mansion, however... can be heard a shout.

"What?" shouted Mrs. Makino.

"What is it, Akiko?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

Both Mr. Makino and Mr. Hanazawa has gone to fetch the best champagne in the cellar the moment they heard Rui on the phone.

"Rui and Tsukushi want to get married in three weeks," answered Mrs. Makino.

"Are they serious?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

"I think so," answered Mrs. Makino.

"How are we going to plan a wedding in three weeks?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

"Let's just tell them that there's no way we can plan their wedding in three weeks," answered Mrs. Makino.

* * *

Both matriarchs however, had to comply to their children's request, when both of them said, "If we can't get married in three weeks, then we won't marry each other,"

"Tsukushi, we need to find you a dress," said Mrs. Makino. "It is not possible to find the perfect dress in three weeks,"

"I modeled for Tokyo Bridal Magazine a few days ago, I found the perfect dress already," answered Tsukushi. "That dress is hanging in my closet as we speak,"

"Rui, we need to find the perfect location to conduct the ceremony," said Mrs. Hanazawa. "There's no way I could find the perfect location in three weeks,"

"I have arranged with Tsukasa to book the ballroom at The Maple at Sapporo," replied Rui. "He gave me the contact details of the manager, and I've booked it already for the event,"

"Okay, how about your wedding cake?" asked Mrs. Makino.

"Or the flower arrangements?" asked Mrs. Hanazawa.

"The Maple at Sapporo can arrange all that, all Tsukushi and I do is show up at the event," answered Rui.

"The only thing that both of you can do is the guest list, mother," said Tsukushi. "We want a small and intimate gathering,"

"Not more than 200 guests," said Rui. "100 guests for both sides of the family,"

"And I want to register our marriage next week! Is that okay with you, Rui?" asked Tsukushi.

"Of course," answered Tsukushi.

* * *

Mr. Makino and Mr. Hanazawa entered the room, and were just in time to hear both mothers exclaimed, "Both of you will be the death of me!"

"Relax Akiko, Reiko, at least they agreed to get married without our meddling," said Mr. Makino.

"They wanted their wedding ceremony to be in three weeks' time and they want to register their marriage next week!" replied Mrs. Makino.

"Oh," noted Mr. Hanazawa. "Well, then we can arrange to have a press conference two days later?"

"Err, I need to get back at Katie about the press conference," said Tsukushi. "I only realize that I forgot to inform her that I'm getting married very soon, but I think that's possible,"

"That settles it then," cheered Mr. Makino, and poured champagne for everybody, except for Tsukuhi, who adamantly refused to drink despite the occasion.

Mrs. Hanazawa as mother of the groom then placed the engagement ring onto Tsukushi's ring finger, and symbolizes the engagement between Rui and Tsukushi.

"There won't be an engagement party, with this sort of wedding planning," said Mrs. Hanazawa.

"Cheer up, okaasan, this is the best," said Rui, comforting his mother.

* * *

There was a knock at the family room door, and Susumu peeked in.

"I heard commotions here, did you get engaged without telling me, onee-chan?" asked Susumu.

Tsukushi picked up her little brother, hugged him and said, "Yes, Hanazawa Rui will become your new big brother,"

"Put me down," said Susumu, and as soon as he is on the ground, he marched up to Rui.

"Hanazawa-san, I love my sister very much and I don't like to see her mad or sad," said Susumu. "You must promise me that you will not make my sister mad or sad,"

"I love your sister very much and I don't like to see her mad or sad either," replied Rui, who went down to Susumu's level to talk to him. "I promise to you that I will not make your sister mad or sad,"

"That settles it then, welcome to the family, Rui onii-chan," said Susumu.

* * *

The next day, Tsukushi informed Katie McDermott on her wedding to Hanazawa Rui.

"Are you crazy?" asked Katie. "The press conference is tomorrow and the event will be held three weeks from now?"

"I know," answered Tsukushi. "My mother is arranging the guest list for my side. Can you please add all the actors and actresses that I worked with in Kare Kano into the guest list?"

"You, AnnaKushi, will be the death of me," answered Katie. "Yes, I will arrange to have all the actors and actresses that you worked with in Kare Kano to be invited to your wedding ceremony,"

"Seriously, Kushi, of all crazy things that you can pull off is by deciding to register your marriage in one week, and have a wedding ceremony in three weeks," said Katie. "Oh, by the way, since you got the part as Kamiya Kaoru for Rurouni Kenshin, filming will commence…"

Katie read from her notes, "Oh, it said here filming is supposed to start next month, but they are postponing it to five weeks later, meaning you will be able to have a honeymoon with Hanazawa Rui,"

"We are just going to have a short honeymoon, a 7-day no phone no internet honeymoon at a private island prior to filming," said Tsukushi. "No worries, Katie,"

"No worries, Katie," mimicked Katie. "Easy for you to say,"

Tsukushi beamed, and said, "This is why I love you so much, Katie!"

Katie's gaze softened, and replied, "I love you too, Kushi,"

"God, I can't believe it has been years since I approached you to become an actress when you were six years old," reminisced Katie.

"Yes, and it prompted my dad to dabble in the entertainment industry," said Tsukushi. "Without you approaching me and without my agreement and my parents' agreement that I act in that commercial when I was six years old, the Makino Group would not decide to penetrate into the entertainment industry,"

"So, when is your dad retiring?" asked Katie.

"You mean taking a smaller role in the business," answered Tsukushi. "Two years later,"

"So, two years later, only small roles for Aikawa Anna?" asked Katie.

"Small roles and special appearances," confirmed Tsukushi.

* * *

It was a field day for the reporters. The spokespersons for the Makino Group, the Hanazawa Group and Aikawa Anna has arranged for a press conference.

Though the world at large has known that Aikawa Anna is also Makino Tsukushi, it was not known why the Hanazawa Group was included in the press conference.

There were rumors, on mergers, on weddings, on engagements, Makino Tsukushi pregnant with Hanazawa Rui's child, basically, anything was possible.

The press conference was attended by the invited press, Aikawa Anna/Makino Tsukushi, Hanazawa Rui, Makino Atsuya and Hanazawa Reiji, and of course, their spokespersons, including Katie McDermott, who also works as Aikawa Anna's manager.

It started with Anna/Tsukushi reminding the press about a question asked during her last press conference where she revealed her Makino Tsukushi persona.

"The last time I held a press conference, it was to reveal that I am Makino Tsukushi," said Aikawa Anna. "A reporter asked whether I have a boyfriend,"

"I answered that question then by saying, no, I don't have a boyfriend, but a good friend of mine has asked me to marry him," continued Aikawa Anna.

"Miss Aikawa, this press conference, is it to announce your engagement?" asked a reporter.

"Yes," answered Aikawa Anna. "That good friend of mine asked Makino Tsukushi, and as Makino Tsukushi is also me, I have said yes to him,"

"Who is it, Miss Makino?" asked another reporter.

Suddenly it all made sense why Hanazawa Rui was there at the conference.

"Did Mr. Hanazawa ask you to marry him, Miss Makino?" asked another reporter.

"Is there a merger between the two companies?" asked another reporter.

"Have their marriage been arranged from birth?" asked another reporter.

Mr. Makino calmly answered some of the questions.

"Reiji and I have been best friends since our youths, but we never plan to arrange a marriage between our children," answered Mr. Makino.

"Rui has refused to meet Tsukushi for an omiai due to his very busy schedule to prove that he can be promoted as CEO," said Mr. Hanazawa. "There is no arrange marriage and no merger involved,"

"I asked Tsukushi to marry me before she revealed that her Aikawa Anna persona is part of being Makino Tsukushi," answered Rui. "I asked again during one of our dinner dates two days ago,"

"She said yes," said Rui, and looked at Tsukushi with tenderness.

"Where is the wedding going to be held?" asked another reporter.

"It will be held at a place special for us both," answered Tsukushi. "It will be a private affair,"

"When is the wedding taking place?" asked another reporter.

"Very soon," answered Rui.

"Can we witness your first kiss?" asked another reporter.

"Rui has promised me that our first kiss would be on top of London, inside one of the capsules of the London Eye," answered Tsukushi.

"Why did you pick London?" asked another reporter.

"London is special, because that was where Tsukushi and I first met," answered Rui.

"So this is a love marriage?" asked a reporter.

"We are not in love with another yet," answered Tsukushi. "But we are going in that direction,"

Rui glanced at Tsukushi and smiled tenderly.

"Can we see your ring?" asked another reporter.

Tsukushi held out her hand and cameras flashed, taking photographs of the ring.

As the press conference was aired live, Tsukushi's colleagues in the entertainment world, particularly those who acted with her in Kare Kano promptly texted her to congratulate her on her engagement, which was replied by Tsukushi by asking them to wait for the invitation to her wedding ceremony.

Later that day, Katie McDermott informed Tsukushi that Women's Magazine Japan wanted to have the both her and Rui on their front cover.

"Do you want to?" asked Tsukushi to Rui.

"That's part and parcel of getting married to Aikawa Anna, right?" asked Rui.

Tsukushi nodded.

"I suppose, okay, ask them to contact my PA for an appointment," answered Rui.

* * *

The photoshoot took place at The Maple at Tokyo, highlighting Rui and Tsukushi's corporate world background. Certain times during the photoshoot, however, Tsukushi dressed up as Aikawa Anna, which highlighted Aikawa Anna's background as an actress.

"At the press conference, both of you said that you met each other in London, can you tell us more about that?" asked the reporter for Women's Weekly.

"We bumped into each other in the first class cabin on a flight bound to Narita from London," answered Tsukushi.

"I was heading to my seat, and heard this girl speak in Japanese, 'What yummy looking'," answered Rui.

"Rui, you remembered that!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

"Of course," Rui replied.

"I did not know that she is Makino Tsukushi then, though," continued Rui.

"So, it really is not an arranged marriage?" asked the reporter.

"Yes, it really is not an arranged marriage," answered Tsukushi.

"Will you still continue acting after your marriage?" asked the reporter.

Tsukushi glanced at Rui before answering, and answered, "Yes, though after I take over my dad's position in the family business, I will take only small roles and special appearances,"

"You used to be engaged to the model – turned – lawyer Todou Shizuka, did that experience made you ready to wed an actress?" asked the reporter.

"Somehow, yes," answered Rui.

"At the moment, you are also doing your part – time graduate study at the Toudai, how did you juggle your time?" asked the reporter.

"With immense time management skills," answered Tsukushi.

"She's also working part –time with her dad at the bottom of the corporate food chain," commented Rui.

"What is the reaction of the F3 on your engagement?" asked the reporter.

"All three of them are very happy for me," answered Rui.

"Even Nishikado Soujiro?" asked the reporter.

"Why would he not be happy over it?" Rui counter – asked.

"Well, there was the rumor that Miss Makino was pursued by the Nishikado CEO just after her coming out," said the reporter.

"Yes, I was pursued by Nishikado Soujiro, but we found out that we are better off as friends," answered Tsukushi. "It was settled even prior to the first time Rui asked me to marry me,"

* * *

Rui has asked booked one of the penthouse suites at the hotel, so when the photo shoot and interview finished, the two of them retired to the penthouse suite before heading home.

"Will there be more of those?" asked Rui.

"I guess so," answered Tsukushi. "I won't be accepting all of them, and prior to accepting, I will ask you as well, if they want your presence there,"

"Why?" asked Tsukushi.

"Our private lives should remain private," answered Rui.

"I agree with you on that, but that's the way I make a living as Aikawa Anna," replied Tsukushi. "Private lives, but at the same time, public property,"

"That's why I concealed that I was Makino Tsukushi for quite a while," continued Tsukushi. "In fact, if I were to not return to Japan, I wouldn't have to conceal that I am also Makino Tsukushi,"

"If you did not return to Japan, then I wouldn't have met you," said Rui. "I would then still be sulky after Shizuka broke our engagement,"

"I wouldn't learn to forgive her, and I wouldn't be opening my heart to risks," continued Rui.

"See?" said Tsukushi. "We can't really avoid the press, they were also the ones to give us the publicity that we need, and speaking of publicity, Women's Magazine Japan is published under a publishing house owned by the Makino Group,"

"That article will be written to the best of our interests, so don't worry too much about her penetrating questions just now," continued Tsukushi.

* * *

Tsukushi was just about to make peppermint tea for the both of them when there was a persistent knock at the door.

"Did you order room service, Rui?" asked Tsukushi.

"No, I didn't," answered Rui. "Let's choose to ignore it,"

The knock became even more persistent after they decided to ignore it.

"Hanazawa Rui!" shouted the person outside the room. "If you do not open this door, I will force the manager to open the door using the Master key!"

"Who is that loud person?" asked Tsukushi.

Rui grinned, which implied that he anticipated the person that knocked persistently, and proceeded to go to the door.

Rui opened the door, and three tall men stepped into the room.

"Tsukasa, Akira, Soujiro, come in," said Rui.

"I think it's your Bro time, Rui, so enjoy your night out with your boys," said Tsukushi, and gave Rui a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Soujiro, Domyouji Tsukasa, Mimasaka Akira, nice to meet you," greeted Tsukushi before leaving the penthouse suite.

* * *

"Both Tsukasa and I took the first flight out from New York City and Milan respectively when we heard from our mothers that they received your wedding invitation," said Akira.

"Wow, mother really works fast, did you know that we only decided to get married three days ago?" asked Rui.

"You are crazy," noted Soujiro.

"I am the one who got all engaged and yet you are the one who is getting married very soon," said Tsukasa.

"Tsukushi wants a very short engagement," confided Rui. "And I agreed with her. That's one of the only ways to prevent our wedding from turning into a media circus,"

"Still… I can't believe you willingly want to get hatched so quickly," said Tsukasa.

Soujiro and Akira laughed out loud while Rui's mouth twitched with a smile.

"What are you two laughing about?" barked Tsukasa.

"It's HITCHED, Tsukasa, not HATCHED," answered Soujiro.

"Have you informed Shizuka?" asked Akira.

"Not yet," answered Rui. "But, judging from the fact that all your mothers have received the wedding invitations, I think she should have gotten the invitation already,"

"You are over Shizuka, right?" asked Soujiro.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have asked Tsukushi to marry me, Jirou," answered Rui. "In fact, if not for Tsukushi, I would still be the heartless interim CEO who only got back to work because Tsukasa whipped me back to work,"

"Speaking of which, when is your dad going to promote you?" asked Tsukasa.

"He has been hinting that he will retire soon, but I'm not sure," answered Rui. "What about you? When are you going to marry Okawahara Shigeru?"

Tsukasa made a face and answered, "When the witch wants it. Shigeru and I are at least friends now, though,"

"At least you are friends now, it will make the transition to become husband and wife easier," noted Akira. "Not that I know anything about it, though,"

"You've bedded enough married women to know that none of them are friends with their husbands," said Rui.

"Well, our friend here is going to register his marriage in four days' time, let's make a toast to that," said Soujiro. "Who knows, Makino might have pretty girls in her bridal party?"

* * *

As she did not want to intrude Rui with his best friends, Tsukushi headed home. She was finishing up an assignment when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she said. "Door's not locked!"

"Shame on you, Tsukushi Makino, for not telling me that you are getting married!" said a voice.

Tsukushi looked up from her assignment, and her eyes lit up.

"Yuuki!" she squealed.

At her door was her friend from UK, Matsuoka Yuuki.

"I understand that I was at work on the day you left London, but still, Kushi," growled Yuuki.

"Sorry Yuuki. I'm a bad friend for forgetting to send a text to you for nearly a year, am I?" asked Tsukushi.

"Yes, yes you are," answered Yuuki. "But then, I am a bad friend too, I was so consumed with work that I forgot to text you for the same amount of time as well,"

"How's things?" asked Tsukushi.

"Good, my research is driving me crazy, but you know, I forge the path, so I need to keep walking it," answered Yuuki. "What about on your side?"

"You know Aikawa Anna came out to the public?" asked Tsukushi instead. "I exposed my own identity as Makino Tsukushi and Aikawa Anna six months ago,"

"Oh, that's good to hear," answered Yuuki. "So, tell me more about this Hanazawa Rui,"

"I met him in the airplane, called him 'yummy looking' in Japanese, he replied me in English and we talked the whole time," said Tsukushi.

"Apparently, our parents wanted us to meet for an omiai, but he refused," continued Tsukushi. "And I was too busy to even bother meeting anyone for an omiai, and of course, he did not know that I am Makino Tsukushi,"

"Then, what happened?" asked Yuuki.

"I then met him officially at my coming out party, where he announced that he has a crush on me," answered Tsukushi. "Apparently he never pegged me to be the Makino Tsukushi that his parents wanted him to meet, and thought that I am a commoner,"

"Okay," replied Yuuki. "Then, what happened?"

"By that time, I already hold a grudge against him when I heard that he did not want to meet me for an omiai, which I found out from my mother, by the way," answered Tsukushi. "But, as it happened, his dad is best friends with my dad,"

"Who arranged to have the four of us play a round of golf," continued Tsukushi. "You see, I already started to develop feelings for him when we talked during the flight, so when both of us were forced to spend the day together… it sort of strengthened that feelings,"

Yuuki nodded.

"I noticed that I have feelings for him when I was upset when he mentioned Todou Shizuka that day, that's his former fiancée by the way," continued Tsukushi. "We were supposed to have dinner together, but our schedules conflicted so much, and I was also trying to avoid him,"

"I went to Sapporo for a photo shoot, and he chased me there," said Tsukushi. "He found out that I am Aikawa Anna,"

"Oh, so did he get angry?" asked Yuuki. "That you did not tell him that you are also Aikawa Anna?"

"You see, that's one thing that endeared me to him, he wasn't angry at all," answered Tsukushi. "He asked to marry me that day too,"

"Which, I bet, you rejected," said Yuuki.

"Yes, I did. I accepted him six months later, that is, four days ago," replied Tsukushi. "By the way, how long are you staying in Tokyo?"

"Well, I received the invitation from your mother for your wedding ceremony three weeks later, she actually called me to tell me that you are getting married, so I'll be staying in Tokyo for three weeks," answered Yuuki. "And your mother just invited me to stay here with you,"

"That's great!" replied Tsukushi. "It won't affect your research progress, will it?"

"I brought my work with me," answered Yuuki. "But, since I have not yet taken a break, I'm going to do so now. Despite being ethnically Japanese, you know I was born and raised in UK and this is my first trip to Japan,"

"You'll be with me when I register my marriage then," replied Tsukushi. "I can then introduce you to Rui's best friends, the F3,"

"Great!" replied Yuuki. "I can't wait to meet your Rui, and his friends,"

However, Yuuki never got a chance to meet Rui and his friends, as she had to rush back to UK on the day Tsukushi and Rui registered their marriage.

She did promise Tsukushi that she will attend the wedding ceremony in two weeks' time.

* * *

The two weeks passed like a blur. During that time, Tsukushi arranged for her items to be moved to Rui's newly acquired penthouse apartment, where they will live after the wedding. Susumu sulked at the thought that his big sister will be living elsewhere, until Rui promised Susumu that they will sleep over at the Makino mansion every other weekend.

'Your brother will grow up with a sister complex, like Tsukasa,' whispered Rui to Tsukushi one day.

'Shush, hopefully he'll outgrow it,' Tsukushi whispered back.

Rui meanwhile, arranged to have all the meetings that he was supposed to have during their one week honeymoon postponed and arranged their transport to go to Tsukasa's private island, using the ship that Soujiro never claimed, despite correctly guessing that Tsukushi's not a commoner.

On top of that, his father and the rest of board of directors were pleased with his progress as the interim CEO, and they decided to promote him to the CEO position a week before his wedding.

During this time, Rui and Tsukushi were glad that they left wedding planning to their mothers, since they were so busy with their own work to even consider flower arrangements, or how the cake looked like and so on.

Their mothers, however, were glad that The Maple at Sapporo was already equipped with a staff that can help them prepare a wedding, as they were only given three weeks to plan the wedding. It was not easy though, as Rui and Tsukushi were literally opposites of each other. For example, the mothers could not figure out how to compromise on the wedding cake, as Rui did not have a sweet tooth, while Tsukushi have a super sweet tooth. In the end, they decided to have two wedding cakes, one super sweet, the other, not as sweet, the super sweet cake was a traditional wedding cake while the not so sweet cake was a groom's cake.

Finally, the day of their wedding ceremony arrived. It was more of a reception rather than a ceremony as Rui and Tsukushi has elected to enter the ballroom together and be announced husband and wife.

They danced together, cut the cakes, Rui had to gallantly eat the super sweet cake as Tsukushi fed him with it, and had a wonderful time with the two hundred guests that came to the wedding. Tsukushi managed to introduce Yuuki to the F3, and though the F3 was acquainted with Okawahara Shigeru, as a sign of his friendship to his fiancée, Tsukasa elected to introduce his fiancée to the F3 on that day as well.

Rui noticed that Akira's eyes widened in recognition when Tsukushi introduced Yuuki to them, and made a mental note to ask his best friend about it after he return from his one week honeymoon with Tsukushi.

* * *

They spent their wedding night at Tsukasa's private island, and Tsukushi took advantage of the house's empty state to moan loudly when Rui was pleasing her nether regions.

"Ah, this is the bliss," purred Tsukushi, and snuggled into Rui's warm embrace.

"I'm a lucky guy that you are a virgin," said Rui. "I can't believe that you are a virgin, where'd you learn all those tricks?"

"Trashy novels," answered Tsukushi, and proceeded to suck on Rui's neck.

* * *

Being literally opposites, Tsukushi noted that Rui and her fit right in. Where Tsukushi lacked, Rui has the expertise and vice versa.

With such busy schedules and the difference between them, both of them learned to give and take, for example, Tsukushi was used to have the day start at four or five a.m., while for Rui, the day started at seven or eight a.m., so as a gesture of compromise, they set their alarm at six in the morning.

They also realized that trust plays an important role in a relationship, and despite not dating that frequently during their courtship period, their marriage was stronger than most of the marriages that took place after years of dating.

Tsukushi never took birth control, and let nature take its course. As large families do not run in either family, Rui was an only child, while Tsukushi only have one other sibling, whom her mother gave birth when Tsukushi was fourteen years old, so they did not expect to have that many children.

In the end, though, Tsukushi gave birth to two boys and one cute little girl, and though they never managed to have their first kiss inside the capsule of the London Eye, that was the place where Tsukushi announced to Rui that she was pregnant with their first child.

Rui never did manage to ask Akira about Yuuki, but he did hear from Tsukushi that Akira pursued Yuuki in London. He was not sure what happened after that though, as Akira never once talked about it to him.

Rui and Tsukushi's decision to have a whirlwind wedding were soon followed by Soujiro and Akira, as Mrs. Mimasaka and Mrs. Nishikado came complaining to Mrs. Hanazawa and Mrs. Makino that Soujiro and Akira has decided to do a "Rui and Tsukushi wedding", meaning registering their marriage one week after proposal and then conducting the ceremony two weeks after marriage registration.

Soujiro found love with an heiress to a rival food and beverage group and proceeded to marry her, with a merger, however.

Akira, meanwhile, pursued Yuuki in London, convinced her that he loves her even though she is not an heiress to a large corporation, and married her after she finished her PhD. Though Akira's father at first frowned upon Yuuki's commoner background, her education background soon won the heart of her father - in - law. Mrs. Mimasaka however, loves Yuuki the moment she laid eyes on the girl. Yuuki ended up moving to Japan permanently, but she did not let go of her British nationality.

Tsukasa bowed down to his mother's wishes in marrying Okawahara Shigeru, and had a big overblown affair fitting their positions as the heir of the large Domyouji Group and the heiress of the equally large Okawahara group. Their marriage was a marriage of convenience and friendship. They created their heirs using artificial insemination as Tsukasa and Shigeru could not stomach the idea of having sex with one another.

Tsukushi soon found herself having to retire from show business eventually, but with support from Rui, she did not formally retire until she was pregnant with their second child, and the stress of having two jobs took a toll on her health.

It was rather funny though, Tsukushi formally retired from the entertainment world when she was pregnant with her second child, when their second child was the one who eventually took up acting, and took the stage name Aikawa Arima.

Aikawa Arima, though, could not disguise that he was part of the Hanazawa clan, as he was a spitting image of his mother. He started acting when he was six years old, just like his mother, and unlike Tsukushi, never retired from show business until the day he died.

* * *

That was all the events that would happen in the future, and during the present, for now though, Tsukushi and Rui were content to spend their one week with each other, getting to know one another, both in the physical and emotional sense, without an interruption from the outside world.

Everything else can wait until the next week.

-The End—

A/N: There, finished! I toiled with it for a few days, and finally managed to finish it after rereading the prologue and chapters one to twelve many times. I also managed to squeeze Yuuki in after reading the other fics, and realized that my Tsukushi did not have a close female friend, except for Katie, who in effect, is also her manager, and her other close female friend is also her own mother.

Will I still be writing fanfic after this? I'm not quite sure. I am putting off writing my research proposal and research papers, and I really should be getting back at them. Not only that, I want to try my hand in writing original stories now.

Hope you enjoyed the last installment of Love in Disguise! Thanks for all the support and encouragements!


End file.
